The Tiger
by XoX.Rainbow.Lovin.Lesbo.XoX
Summary: When the Cullens left, Bella was changed.She grew to be one of the most feared vamps in the vamp world, and has gained the title as the Tiger.Now,150 yrs later,she's going back to Forks.What happens when an all too familiar vampire family is there? A/N
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Edward.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

"Bitch." The other female vampire muttered. I glared at her and got into my hunting crouch. A

low growl built in my chest. She crouched and snarled back. I tackled her. She bit my arm. I

snarled as the venom spread through my veins. She bit my neck and I held her down. I tore off her arm and enjoyed her agonizing screams. I bit her neck and got up.

"I win." I laughed cruelly and walked out of the alley. I calmly walked to my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. It was pure black and sleek as a bullet. It was hidden in the shadows. I smiled as I got in.

I was the most one of the most feared vampire in the vampire world. I was 150 years old and had beat the best of the best. The Volturi wanted me in their coven, but I had refused. In my 150 years of living I had gained numerous bit marks and scars. I had spread around the world, challenging every vampire that though he or she could beat me. I always won and had gained the title as the Tiger. I was a nomad, vegetarian of course. I had decided to maintain a permanent residence in the town where I started my vampire my life. The place where my heart was broken, the place where my family abandoned me. I was going to back to Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

I flipped my visor down and checked my face. My crimson eyes stared back at me, getting darker the longer I looked at them. I would have to hunt soon. I growled as I pressed the Vanquish faster, trying to get to Forksas soon as possible. I licked my lips and swallowed the venom gathering in my mouth. I sighed and pulled the car over. I needed blood. Now. I couldn't focuse, and if I couldn't focuse, I couldn't go through with my plan. I popped the trunk and got out. I dug around for a moment, snarling in annoyance. I finally found a little box with a red cross on it and sighed. I opened it and my eyes crossed the bags of blood hungrily. I snatched one and threw the box back in the trunk. Unable to control my thirst, I ripped the bag open, devouring the blood. I let the bag drop with a sigh and a smile. Better. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, erasing any evidence of blood.

"Come on, come on," I whispered, pressing the spedometer to its limit. I finally raced past the Welcome to Forks sign and I laughed in relief. I slowed down and took an all-too-familiar path. I finally slowed, biting my lip.  
It was a trait I had carried on from my human life. I came to a complete stop. I looked at the house in front of me, trying to match it up with the many blurry human memories associated with it. I slowly stepped out of my car and closed the door nervously. I walked unusually slow, at a human pace. I opened the door, using the key from under the eave. This place hadn't changed a bit. He must have been keeping good care of it.

The door creaked open and I stepped inside. I left the door open and looked around.

"Hello?" I called out anxiously. No answer. After a few seconds I became impatient. Had he forgotten? Or had he chickened out? I was about to step back out the door when he stepped out from the kitchen.

"Hello, Bella." he said, opening his arms for a hug. My grin was large as I closed the door.

"Hi, Dad." And then I was in his arms.

Charlie took me to the kitchen and I saw that it was spotless. His mate, Evie, smiled at me.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Charlie." she said, extending a hand. I smiled warmly as I took her hand.

"Pleasure. I've heard a lot about you, too. I'm glad to finally be able to meet Charlie's mate." I said. Evie was pretty, as all vampires were. She had dark brown hair, just barely past her shoulders. Her nose was small and slender and her lips were a slight pink. She had high cheekbones and her golden eyes were wide and innocent. She had been changed in her mid forties, but she could pass for a twenty year old if she really tried. I stood up and smiled playfully at Evie.

"So, I guess it's gunna be kinda weird to have a kid older than you call you mom, huh?" I said. The house was filled with bell-like laughter, harmonizing perfectly.

"Yes," she chuckled. "How old are you anyways? I don't mean to intrude, but I'm so curious." The curiousity was burning in her eyes.

"I'm one-hundred and forty-nine years old. I'll be one-hundred and fifty years old on November 10th." I said, "How about I start from the beginning?" She nodded and I led everyone to the living room. Nothing had changed there. I sat on the couch and Charlie and Evie settled on the love seat.

"When I first moved to Forks, I fell in love with a vampire. Edward Cullen." Charlie hissed at the name and I continued. "He was my life, my everything. I loved his family, I thought they had loved me too. Then came my eighteenth birthday party." I closed my eyes as I took and unnessecary breath.

"I got a papercut, in a room full of vampires. Just my luck." I let out a humorless laugh. "Jasper, the newest vegetarian, lunged at me. Edward pushed me back, trying to protect me. I collided with a glass vase. Causing more bleeding. Nobody except Carlisle, the leader of the family, could stand the smell. He was the oldest and had practiced his restraint for three centuries. He worked at the local hospital, for crying out loud. Anyways, after everone rushed out, Carlisle removed the glass and stitched me up. I went home with Edward. But everything was wrong. When the Cullens didn't show up for school, I was fed lies by Edward. And I believed them. He took me for a walk and told me. . .told me the truth, I guess."

You're not good for me, Bella. Those cold, beautiful, topaz eyes.

It will be as if I never existed.

"Bella was broken," Charlie continued for me. "She wouldn't eat, had contant nightmares, and was like a zombie. She was being hunted though, by a vampire seeking revenge named Victoria. Edward had killed her mate. Victoria finally got a hold of Bella, and she changed her." I could feel myself growing angrier and angrier at the mention of my creator. I hissed as I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a cheap glass cup and hurled it at the wall. It shattered and I breathed heavily. I blurred fastly and gathered the broken pieces. I dumped them in the trash and gripped the counter, trying to get ahold of my rage. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Charlie looked at me closely. I saw the disaproval in his eyes as he gazed into my ruby irises.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I slid to the ground. "It's just who I am." I looked away and Charlie kneeled down. He took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him.

"You might have changed me, Bella, but I am still your father. I could never, ever not love you. You are my daughter." he said.

"I love you," I said, clinging to him. But I wondered if what he said was true. How could he love me when I had taken away his human life? Or killed so many people, human and vampires? I glanced at the doorway and saw Evie look at the scene. I reached out a hand and she took my hand. I was enveloped in a hug, feeling like I was part of a family for the first time in one hundred years.

Trinity Fenton-Phantom gave me the idea of Charlie being changed! Thanks you all reviewers! :D

MaddiCullen Obsessed-with-reading twilightlover1012 .. LittlePinkGirl

I know it's been forever, but I will continue to update regularly! Review!

-Fangluver


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, New New New New Chapter! Are you guys as excited as I am? OF COURSE NOT! I love writing! Ok, I have a deal: I'll have a contest to see who can give the most outrageous, unique, and awesome review! I will put them in the story. So, I want an awesome review, at least 50 letters, that expresses your love for my work (; and mention at least one fav. part in a chapter. More officical...um...stuff at the bottom... (I don't like to use the word "rules". It spoils the whole, "There are no rules when it comes to imagination" theme.) **

**VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT AND URGENT AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM OF PAGE! **

**Disclaimer:...Nada**

**Edward: *growl***

**Me: *Flusters and almost faints* So sexy! Do it again!**

**Edward: *throws up his hands in frustrations and runs away:**

**Me: No! I'll do it! COME BACK! I do not own the characters except Evie and, hopefully, more in the future!**

I looked out at the scene before me. There were deer running here and there, and I felt my lips lift upward as Evie and Charlie chased them. The almost-smile disappeared instantly, and I stood. I stepped off my perch on the tree and hit the ground in a graceful crouch. I zipped away, weaving through trees and trying to avoid any big boulders. I had to keep my guard up. Seeing my father, who's blood ran through my veins as a human, had broken down my walls. I had let the human Bella take part of me, showing my emotions and opening up. But I couldn't afford to let that happen; I had to remain as the dangerous, graceful creature that nearly all vampires feared. The Tiger. I raced well through the Washington state line and into Canada. I entered a little town named, Bennett. I hid in the morning shadows, letting my nose guide me. I sucked in a sharp breath as the smell of blood filled registered in my senses. I frowned as my body yearned to follow the smell of blood. I usually didn't follow random blood scents, but this one was too big to be ignored. It wasn't the small cut I was accusomed to restraining myself from, but a flood. It was like someone's jugular had just been ripped and they were left to drown in their own blood. I blurred through the town, and followed the scent to an old abandoned hiking trail. Obviously, it wasn't too abandoned. Someone had ripped through it and it had been recent. I continued to investigate, jumping onto a nearby tree. I jumped lithely from branch to branch, following the scent of blood. It became to a point where I had to hold my breath, because the smell was so intoxicating. I finally came to a clearing, about a mile and a half away from the beginning of the trail. The source of blood was coming from here. I looked down and saw a man sitting calmly on the ground.I got confused; this was the source of all the blood. Then he stood up, humming slightly to himself and brushing his hands off. Where he had been sitting was fresh, turned-over dirt. I stiffened as he turned around. He was covered in blood, his shirt soaked and I growled.

"She was a screamer." he said softly to himself. "Screamers aren't fun. No, no, no, no. Not at all." I felt my breath catch as sprang for the ground. I took a deep breath, mustering the most terrified and exhausted expression I could.

"Chester!" I cried out, making my voice appear hoarse. I heard him straighten up and his heartbeat thump louder. "Come here, boy! Time to go home!" He let out a breath and I heard him wet his lips. I stumbled out into the clearing and looked frightened as I saw the man.

"H-have you seen my dog? He's a brown lab. I was c-camping with my parents when he ran away. I've b-been out all night looking for him." I stuttered. He smiled, a smile the was supposed to look kind. It was fake and sickening.

"Oh, sweetie, I think I saw him not too long ago. He ran through those bushes right over there. Come on, I'll help you find him." he cooed. I walked over to where he had pointed and bent down, rustling around in the bushes. I heard him step silently toward me and reach for me. I acted quickly, dashing around him and behind him. I held him hard, turning his head so his neck was exposed.

"Wha-" I snapped his wrist and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

"I want you to scream," I whispered against his neck. "Scream." His yells and screams echoed throughout the forest.

"Tell me your name," I ordered, breathing in his ear.

"Jesse." he gasped. "Please, please, don't kill me. I d-don't want to die." He whimpered and I scoffed.

"It's not about what you _want_," I said, stroking his his broken wrist. "it's about what you _deserve_." I snapped his other wrist, enjoying his screams for help.

"This is what you made her feel, Jesse. Alone, helpless, terrified. You said she screamed? How loud did she scream?" I squeezed his wrists, hearing the bones crack even further. He howled and screamed for help, begging for mercy.

"Did you give her mercy?" I whispered and he shook his head. I sighed as I stroked his neck. "I wish I could stay here and give you what you deserve, but I have other appointments elsewhere." I snapped his neck with a sour look on my face. My hunger finally took over as I sank my teeth into his soft, unprotected flesh. I drained him within seconds. I threw his body near a tree and turned to the newly turned dirt. I frowned as I dug, only about six feet, before I found her body. She was unclothed and gorgeous. She had long blonde hair and wide, blue, unseeing eyes. Her plump, pink lips were parted in a silent scream. I sucked in a breath as I saw the scratches on her body. Cuts littered her back and stomach, but the main one that led to her death was a gash on her neck. He had sliced her neck. My lips parted as a cry slipped from my throat. I could have saved her! If I had been there moments earlier, seconds maybe, I could have saved her. Spared her from this horrible face she had to bear. I looked around for her clothes and snarled when I couldn't find any. I stripped off my clothes, gently putting them on her body. I was left unclothed and I searched around some more. I finally found her shirt, a lovely and innocent flower print. I slipped it on and searched for something else. Her jeans were a few feet away and I slipped them on. They fit my body perfectly. She could have been me. I gasped and I leaned down and picked her body up gently. I ran as fast and carefully as I could to the town. I didn't want to, but I neared the hospital. It seemed like the only place she could go to be properly identified and taken care of. I came to the ambulance entrance, the only one where I didn't find any security cameras. I laid her down gently and smoothed back her hair. My throat began to feel tight and my eyes filled. I kissed her forehead and took one last glance at her.I made a promise that I would come to her funeral. I had to. I heard voices and smoothed her hair back once more before closing her eyes. I ran then, slower than I usually would. Gathering my thoughts, getting myself inder control. I came back to the clearing and turned to the other body. I lifted it with disgust and carried it back to the beginning of the trail, where I knew it would be found. I took the knife that he had killed the girl with and slit his throat, making it look like a suicide. Then I took the knife and laid it in his hands. Then I turned and ran and ran and ran.

I don't know how long I ran, or where. I remember I stopped and knew it was cold. There was snow on the ground. I just collapsed and balled up, burying my head in my knees. I could not afford to break down, not now. I needed to stay unemotional, with walls up. I needed to be strong and professional. I had to stay strong. Strong and unemotional, I repeated in my mind.

I needed to be strong.

I needed to fight.

I dashed up, relieved that something had finally taken my mind off those haunting blue eyes and golden hair. I surveyed my surroundings and took a deep breath. I was somewhere far, far north. I ran throught the forest, and finally came upon a town. I stuck to the shadows, still unpresentable in the girl's clothing. I scaled the wall of a nearby building and leaped to the back door. I broke in easily and searched the place quickly. It was a simple clothing store and I searched for undergarments. I slipped some on and searched some more. I found a tank top and some shorts, clothes not acceptable for weather like this. I shoved it in a backpack I had found. I slipped on some form fitting jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. I pulled my hair back and sought out some sunglasses to conceal my new ruby red eyes. I slung the backpack over my shoulder and walked out of the store.

I walked down mainstreet, leaving my scent everywhere. If there was a vampire within 10 miles of here would smell it. I finally settled on the top of a building, waiting. I must have waited at least an hour and a half before I caught wind of him. I stood up instantly, moving to the edge of the building but trying to avoid the sun. I saw him before he ever saw me. He was in his twenties, or at least he looked like it. With the way he walked with confidience and certainty, I would have guessed he was at least one century old. The wind made its appearance, forcing my scent downwind. He stiffened instantly, turning around slowly. It must have been my stance that give him insight. I watched as he assessed my position, taking in my slightly tilted forward body, indicating I wanted to follow him. My partly crouched body meant I was wary. He swept his eyes over my body and finally brought his red eyes to mine. I saw the years of wiseness and experience and new I had been right; he was at least one hundred years old. He lifted a hand and bent his fingers once, motioning for me to follow him. I jumped down off the building and saw him take off for the trees. I ran after him, careful to stay away from the sun. We met in the entrance of the woods, standing at least three yards apart and exaimining each other carefully. He was the first to speak.

"What's your name?" he asked, a voice like silk. Too silky for my taste, more like oily. But I grinned a malicous grin, showing my teeth.

"They call me The Tiger." I said and his eyes widened. He grinned and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Well, I must say, I have heard quite a bit about you. What brings you to Alaska?" he said curiously and I noted his accent. A cross between French and maybe Portugese. I narrowed my eyes at him and bared my teeth slightly.

"That is none of your concern. Now, down to business, do you have any fighters around? Someone that might like a little competition." I said and he nodded, smirking.

"I wouldn't mind a little fight. And I know a few others who would be delighted to meet you." he said and I felt myself become annoyed. I sighed and shook my head. He froze, realizing he had made a mistake. I snarled and suddenly I was pinning him to a tree. He growled lowly and I dared him with my eyes to try anything.

"I am much more older than you. Do not try and toy with me. I do not want someone who would like to _meet _me; I want someone who wants to _fight_." I hissed at him. He squirmed in my grip and nodded. I dropped him and watched as he scrambled and started to navigate through the forest. I waited a moment, changing out of the clothes and switching to the clothes that would be easier to fight in. I followed his scent and wound up in a backyard of a log cabin. It was large and empty, so I stayed in the cover of the trees, watching the scene unfold before me.

The vampire I had encountered earlier was glancing around nervously, fidgeting and glancing around in the trees every five seconds.

"Jesus, Roman. Did ya see a ghost or something?" a male chuckled. He had a very noticible dialogue, like he was from New York. The vampire I had encountered, Roman, shook his head and continued to survey the area. I decided to make an appearance. I jumped down from the tree I was in and landed in a crouched position. I straightened up and walked slowly out into the open field of about 17 vampires. Roman cringed and I laughed. The vampire that had been teasing him raised an eyebrow.

"Who might this little woman be?" he asked, examining me with interest. I smiled flirtaciously at him, luring him in. He was immediately drawn to me, coming over to wrap an arm around my waist an whisper in my ear.

"See that cabin?" he murmured, nodding toward the house. "It's all mine. Why don't we go and have a little fun, eh?" He burrowed his nose in my hair and inhaled my scent, making my nerves light with anger. I took his neck in my hands, making it look like it was caressingly. Then I gave a hard yank and flipped him on his back. I saw Roman flinch and snarls vibrated through my skull. I took the vampire's arm and flipped him over again, this time he was on his stomach. He seemed to finally come to his senses and blurred up. He was young though, and didn't have any experience what so ever. He growled and came charging at me, not even bothering to cover up his intentions. I rolled my eyes as I side stepped his attack and pretended to yawn. He came at me again and I leapt lightly in the air. I twisted my body to land on his back. I knocked him to the ground and ended up sitting on his back. I stood and kept one foot on his back while I spoke. The others looked at me from wary eyes. I held my head high as I spoke.

"They call me The Tiger." I said. The vampire's body beneath my foot stiffened. There were three beats of silence before he spoke.

"Oh, shit." he groaned. I laughed and let go of him. He shot up and turned to face me.

"I sincerely apologize," he said hastily and my eyes glinted with amusement.

"Try not to make a habit of it. I usually am not this sympathetic and forgiving." I circled a girl that seemed to be wanting to get out of here as fast as her legs could carry her. I leaned in and took in a deep breath. Her scent was minty and too much like toothpaste for me to handle. I grimaced and moved on to a male that was grinning slyly.

"So is anyone up to a fight?" I asked, while circling the male. He nodded and I patted his shoulder. The field was cleared and we each backed up to a separate side. I sunk into a crouch and he mirrored me. I grinned and the fight started.

I dashed to the right and he followed me, mirroring my every move.

"Whatever you do, don't take anything personal. I fight, rip off a limb, and move on. Nothing you can't recover from." I grinned as he lunged I faked a left and jumped to the right. I backed away to the end of my clearing and he to his. I ran forward and he charged. A second before we collided, I slid between his legs and pulled myself up. I expected him as he whirled around, and he faced me. He narrowed his eyes at me as he threw a punch. I backed up and he threw another punch for my head. I ducked a and backed away again. We continued on like this around the clearing, like a sort of dangerous dance. I didn't usually do something like this, not unless I was in a carefree mood. I ended the dance by jumping up to avoid his last punch. He managed to get a grip on my arm and yanked me back to the earth. I turned his attack into an attack of my own, using the force of the yank and angling my body to come down on his. But he was expecting it, and moved before I could slam my body into his. I twisted again in the air and landed on my feet. He had taken of running and I raced after him. He suddenly turned, charging after me. I narrowed my eyes as I figured out his plan and grimaced. I leapt into the air at the last minute and our bodies collided, sending out a sound that sounded like rocks colliding. He pinned me to the ground and managed to get a bite on my shoulder. I snarled and kicked him off my torso. He went soaring and hit a tree, knocking it to the ground. I was starting to get bored with this fight and decided to end it. I stood shakily, moving my tank top to examine my bite. It was open and ugly, but healing quickly. The venom stung and I winced. I could hear him come closer to me and slumped my shoulders in defeat. He relaxed and I jumped. I landed on his back and quickly detatched his arms. His horrified yell was nothing to my ears as I walked away. It was the end.

"Well?" I asked quietly. "Anyone else?" No one spoke. I walked with my head held high and headed for the forest. Then a wind drifted toward me. The scent hit me flat in the face. I froze and snarled wildly. I ran, grabbing my backpack and racing away. I came to the town and knew Iwouldn't get far on foot. I chose a Mustang that was covered in snow and hot wired it quickly. I pushed the accelorator to the limit and sped past the town. I breathed in a few times and then realized how much I had overreacted.

Maybe . . . I had the right to overreact. I didn't want to have a run in with them. It would only make things complicated.

I sniffed my shirt conciously. It was covered in the scent.

Tanya Denali's scent.

**Cliffy! And so unexpected! :D i love surprises like this! LOL so..**

**Contest: Whoever can give the most complimenting and awesome, unique review will be put in my story someway or another. :D So, the review has to be at least 50 characters long (but can be more!) and you have to mention at least one of your favorite parts from this story (in any chapter). **

**Things I Like: I love it when people compliment me on parts of my writing or ideas. Also like very very enthusiastic reviews (ex: OMG OMG OMG! THIS IS SOOO AWESOME ;) lol. But if I don't choose you, don't be offended. Please. It makes me feel bad that I already have to pick one. But I will have other contests in the future. So, please please please no flames for choosing one over another.**

**ONE LAST THING! -I have a poll on my profile. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please VOTE! Only one person has voted. :( thank you, lone voter. ;) **

**Review for a chance to win! (haha)**

**-fangluver**

**ps-Check out my other stories (winkwink.) haha just had to fit that in somehow :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gosh, I can't resist updating. Gosh, you reviewers just brake me down! PS-The contest is still going! I only have on entry. :( lol haha but its funny! :D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse are not not mine.**

**Edward: Wait, what? Are you implying that by saying Twilight is not not yours that it is not not yours?**

**Me: Uhm...**

**Edward: AHA! Finally!**

**Me: *tied Edward up and leans in to whisper something in his ear***

**Edward: *eyes widen* BELLA!**

**Me: Oh, no!**

**Bella: *growl and bares teeth***

**Me: AHHH!**

**Edward: Help me!**

**Bella: *Bites me***

**Me: Ahhh! I'm turning vamp! ZOMG! **

**Bella/Edward: *glance at each other in awkward silence***

**Alice: Didn't see that one coming**

**Edward: Rolls his eyes.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I bit my lip as I stood by the Mustang. It had ran out of gas a few hundred miles into my escape. So, I was stranded and many miles from Forks, without any money. To any other person, this would seem like a comlication. Not to me. I was a nomad, I had survived for one-hundred years, I could survive a little car malfunction. I left the Mustang stranded in the shoulder of the road, walking away from it sadly. It was a nice car. Maybe I could con a car dealer into "lending" me one. Ah, the wonders of 'dazzling' powers.

I stopped in my tracks, wondering at the thought. Dazzling. I remember I had once said those words to Him.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

The vampire who broke my heart and ruined my life.

The love of my human life. And the tormentor of my vampire life.

I sighed and sat where I was. Right in the middle of the road.

It was a wonder how I had avoided them all these years. But I had a close run-in seventy years ago, in New York. It was Alice and Jasper, and I was in Mexico by that night. I had sulked for the rest of that year, living in the forest and hunting animals. That thought made me feel longing. For what, I had no idea.

I stood and started walking once again. I had let my thoughts get the better of me. I had had a very productive day. Seeing my father, murdering that horrible man, turning in that girl's body, fighting, and having a close run-in with Tanya. I lifted my tank top to my nose, revealing my stomach. I breathed it in deeply, cringing as Tanya's scent flowed into my nose. It was faint, but still there. The wind had blown her scent all over me, covering me in her sweet scent. I let my shirt drop and continued to walk. Yes, I could run, but I wasn't in the mood. I would rather wander aimlessly. Like a lost soul, a vampire in Athens had once called me.

I heard a large semi approach from behind me, maybe seventy miles away. I continued to walk, ignoring it as it slowed at the Mustang. It spotted me and sped up, stopping at my side. I flipped my sunglasses down to conceal my eyes.

"Hey, girl!" a gruff voice called. "Need a ride?" I turned slightly and looked over the man who was leaning out the window. He had lines marking his face with years of wisdom and alert green eyes. He had a gray beard and gray hair to match.

"That would be nice," I said, lowering my voice an octave to sound older. I crossed in front of the truck and climbed in. His scent hit me, sweet and mouth watering. I restrained myself, taking in a deep breath to accustom myself to his scent. It took a moment, but it worked. The cab of the truck was warm and I pretended to cuddle up to the heaters.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. He nodded and kept his eyes at the road.

"Name's Todd." he stated and I smothered a smile. He was so shy and innocent, it reminded me of Charlie.

"Bella." I said and he nodded.

"Was that your car back there?" he asked, his voice rough.

"No. It was my jerk of a boyfriend's." I said harshly, making something up on the spot. Todd chuckled and I smiled softly. I examined the cab with interest. It was organized, a blanket and pillow on the floor neatly and a few books stacked next to them. CD's were slid nicely into a holder on the visor and I examined them carefully. This guy had good music taste.

"So, where you headin'?" Todd asked, squinting at me. I shrugged.

"Anywhere but here." I said. "But it would probably have worked better if I had even a dollar on me." I muttered under my breath. I knew he had caught that, because he frowned slightly.

"So," I said, trying to change the subject. "Do you have any kids?" He nodded and pulled a picture from the visor. I took it, avoiding contact with his skin. It was of him, obviously in hid younger days, with a woman and three children. The woman was laughing, her arms around Todd. She was glancing up at him with obviously in love. He was grinning at his children and wife at the same time, if that was possible. There was a boy about the age of five, with brown hair and the most gorgeous hazel eyes I had ever seen. Next to him was a girl about three, with brilliant auburn hair, like her mother's. She had her father's stunning green eyes and had her nose scrunched up in annoyance. Then came the other little boy. He had golden hair, like his father when he was younger. He had blue eyes, like his mother's and seemed to be the only one looking at the camera. He was at least seven and he and his brother were squishing his sister. This family was so full of love and adoration, it made my undead heart ache.

"That's a wonderful picture," I said, not able to take my eyes off the children.

"My wife's name is Julie. My son, the one with the golden hair, is Jonathan. My daughter's name is Allison. And my other son is Edward." he said. I tried not to react to the name. The Fates must have been against me.

"That's an unusal name," I said lightly. He nodded.

"It was my father's name." he explained. I nodded and handed him the picture.

"I always wanted to have kids." I said softly, unsure why I was telling him this. "But fate seems to be against me. I never found the right one, and then it was too late. I had lost my chance. Just like that. I didn't realize how big a loss it was until I got older." I sighed and pretended to scratch my leg.

"I'm sorry," he said and I was surprised at the sincerety in his voice.

"Have you ever been to Oregon?" he asked randomly. I froze and looked out the window slowly.

"I, um, yeah. A few years ago. Why?" I became suspicious.

"You look familiar. Like this woman I knew once. You look like you could be related to her. Except, she lived in Oregon almost seventeen years ago. So, you probably couldn't know her." he shrugged it off as nothing.

"What was her name?" I asked curiously. Another vampire in the area nearly two decades ago possibly?

"Esme Platte." he said and I could feel my eyes widen. Luckily, he couldn't see it because my eyes were hidden behind the glasses.

"Long, caramel colored hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and a husband named Carlisle?" I asked, focusing on the wet road. I saw him glance at me in surprise.

"Yeah, actually. And five adopted children." I sighed and folded my legs beneath me.

"I knew them once. They were friend's of my father's." I lied. He nodded and continued to drive on. We came to a town and he stopped to get gas. I stepped out of the cab and walked around to the driver's side. I smiled at him and he looked down at me.

"Thanks," I said, reaching out to shake his hand. He didn't flinch as our hands made contact, obviously oblivous (hahahahaha wow that was funny) to my cold skin. I let go and he took out his wallet. I frowned as he took out two hundred dollar bills.

"Here," he said, handing them to me. "Take it. You need it more than I do." I felt touched by his actions and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Todd." I said and glanced one last time before moving on. I felt so . . . vulnerable. Too vulnerable. Even though I had just had one of the best fights of my existence, I still felt like I was mushy.

I felt like a human.

I scoffed at the idea and headed for a motel. I bought a room for one night and kept my sunglasses on as I made my way to the room. I had about one-hundred and forty dollars left. I folded it up and laid it on the bedside first thing I did was to turn to the computer. I was glad that this room had a computer and logged on quickly. The main page was covered with information about "Karen Wilson's Murder". So that was her name. fit, for such an innocent girl like her. I scanned the articles quickly, reading about how her body had been discovered in front of the hospital with nobody to confirm who had brought her body. Jesse Carlston, her killer, was guilty for commiting her murder and had comitted suicide. Or so it looked. The police were still looking into the case. It said that there would be a memorial service, but I realized the date was yesterday. The funeral was to be held a week from today. I nodded, that gave me time to carry out my plan. I left the hotel and headed to the town. I avoided the ever-present sun, as always, and window shopped. I found a dress shop and walked in softly.  
The bell above the door alerted the clerk of my presence and she all but ran to greet me.

"Hi! I'm Felicia, how can I help you? What can I help you do? Would you like a refreshment? We have water, Pepsi products, tea, and coffee. How-" she seemed to talk faster than a vampire. I blinked, overwhelmmed.

"I'm looking for a black dress." I interrupted her. "A dress to go to a funeral in."

"Alright." Her face was somber as she spoke. "Simple or something elegant?"

"Simple," I said, but hesitated. "Simple, but something I can stand out in. Something unique." She nodded and kept her mouth shut for once as she danced down the the isles, fingers skimming the dresses eagerly. She would pull one out occationally, look at me, and then shake her head. I examined the dresses with interest, looking around while she browsed the dresses. There were furry dresses, feathery dresses, dresses made of duct tape, dresses that were dark and gothic, dresses that were neon and shimmered in the right light. I was examining a simple, blue dress that I had found a certain interest in when Felicia called out to me.

"Okay, I've got a few different styles, but I think one will fit you perfectly." she announced, coming around the corner with seven different dresses. She saw me examining the blue dress and squealed. I winced and she bounded forward to grab that dress as well.

"This dress would look beautiful on you!" she laughed and took my hand gently, leading me to the back. I was stunned, usually humans weren't this forward with vampires. Their instincts usually screamed for them to avoid any contact with us. I felt warmed by her actions and laughed with her. The sound surprised me, I hardly ever laughed in such a carefree moment. She shoved me into the dressing room and gave me a dress. I rolled the material between my fingers and rolled my eyes. But I played along with her, slipping into the dress.

"You know, you didn't tell me your name." Felicia said softly.

"Isabella. But I prefer to be called Bella." I said, zipping the side of the dress up. I stepped out and was met with my relection in the mirror. Hmm. The sunglasses totally threw off the whole elegant look the dress was going for. The dress was long and met the floor, hiding my feet. It was a halter top, with a low V neck. There were sequins that were carefully sewed on the neckline and I turned around, examining my body vainly. I let my long brown hair down and it cascaded well past my shoulders.

"Take off your glasses," Felicia commanded. I hesitated before swiping them off. She gasped and stood, only about an inch shorter than me. She came closer and and I held my breath as she brought her face into mine, staring at my eyes with . . . . adoration?

"I. Love. Them!" she squealed, hugging me tightly. I gasped, but she had pulled back and was looking at my eyes again. "Where did you get them? The only vibrant color I can ever find is gold. Gosh, I've always wanted red contacts!" I let out a sigh of relief as she backed up to examin my dress. She thought my eyes were red because of contacts. Perfect.

"I got them off the Internet," I shrugged. "I'm trying to punish my parents." I gave her a loose grin and she nodded.

"I totally get it. When I was a sophmore, I died my hair bright pink to prove to my parents that I was old enought to decide my fate. Worst mistake of my life." she waved a hand, rolling her eyes. I laughed and looked at the strange human in front of me. Felicia had bright, eccentric blue eyes and gorgeous black hair that flowed over her shoulders. She was wearing a simple butterfly print dress, but it had a huge life-like butterfly on the right side of her chest. She had a matching butterfly barrett and wore little make-up and had a lip piercing on the left side of her bottom lip. I guessed that she was maybe nineteen.

"So," I said and turned back to the mirror. "The dress. So not simple." She laughed and motioned for me to shuffle back into the dressing room. I slipped out of the dress and put it back on the hanger. I opened the door a crack and handed her a dress. She shoved a different one into my hands and I sighed as I slipped it on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This continued on for about an hour. She finally handed me the last dress and I simple took it out and looked at it. My jaw dropped and I ran my hand down the dress. It was gorgeous. I felt like this was the one. I zipped up the dress and smiled as it fit my form perfectly.

"This is the one," I murmured quietly.

"Well, then let me see it!" Felicia cried, hearing my comment. I rolled my eyes as I swept back my hair back.

"You knew this was the one all along," I accused as I stepped out. She nodded and her eyes glazed over a bit as she saw me. She smiled softly as she circled around me and I shifted to look at myself. I wasn't vain, but I had to say,  
I looked nice in the dress. I was glad I could let the dress be at it's full potential and be unique and beautiful.

It was a strapless dress that came down almost to my knees, hovering slightly above them. It was black, of course, and was a soft silky material on the inside. The outiside was made of black lace that traced intricate designs on the dress. It was gorgeous. Simple, yet unique. Surprising even myself, I turned and hugged Felicia.

"Thank you!" I said. I laughed and twirled in the dress, having the most fun with a human than I've had in decades.

"I knew it! I knew it was perfect for you when I first saw it!" she said happily. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So, you made me go through an hour of endless torture, even though you knew which dress was 'the one'?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't get too many customers in here. So I like to make the best of things." she replied and shrugged. I laughed and slipped back into the dressing room. I took it off and put it on the hanger. I slid the dress out to her and closed the door. She blocked it, slipping one more dress into my hands. I rolled my eyes, but I had grown quite fond of her and put it on anyways. It was the blue dress I had been admiring earlier and smiled as I stepped out. Felicia smiled widely at me, twirling me around to get a better look at the dress. Simply as well. It ended before my knees and was spaghetti strapped. It was a gorgeous silky material and was something I could wear anywhere.

"Perfect," she sang. "Blue looks amazing on you. Has anyone ever told you that?" My smile faded and my face turned into a bitter and cold mask. I was glad Felicia had her back turned to me. The look I had on my face was venemous.

"Yes," I replied stiffly. He had. Alice had, too.

Alice . . . .

Oh, how I hated the memories. Memories were unsurfacing and I struggled not to get drowned in them. I pushed them back and smiled falsely at Felicia. She reminded me too much of Alice. Enough, I chastised in my mind.

"I'm going to get changed now," I said softly, and changed quickly out of the dress. I winced at the price tag I caught on the blue dress. I barely had enough for the funeral dress, and as much as I liked this dress, it was out of my price range. I memorized it one last time before handing it back to Felicia and picking up my funeral dress.

"You didn't like it?" she asked, frowning. I shook my head.

"It's out of my budget range," I informed her. She grimaced and shook her head.

"So, where do you get all these dresses anyways?" I asked curiously. There were hundreds of them! She shrugged and scanned my dress casually.

"I make them," she said, and ducked under the desk to pull out a dress cover. I felt my eyes widen as she slipped the dress into the cover carefully.

"You _make_ these?" I asked, flabbergasted at how a human could do such and extraordinary task. I remembered the gown I had tried on earlier and how each sequin had been sewed on with care.

"Yep. And once I make one, I never make another one exactly like it." she set the dress on the coutner and turned her blue eyes to mine. "I make them all in my size. If the person who come in happens to be a different size, I make a different size of that dress. But then I get rid of the other dress. Each dress is meant to be unique. Different in it's own way." I was looking around at the hundred and hundreds of dresses, wondering just how much spare time she had on her hands.

"Wow," I murmured, impressed. I handed her the money and picked up my dress gently.

"Thank you," I said, my voice dripping with gratitude. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, thank _you_. I haven't had a good time like this in a while." she said. I grinned at her and made a snap decision.

"Do you do hair?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Could you come over next week to help me get ready for the funeral?" I asked. Her grin expanded across her face and she gave me a card.

"This is my number. Call whenever." she grinned and waved as I exited the store. I carried my dress gently and was only a few feet away from the store when Felicia dashed out.

"Bella! Wait!" she shouted and I turned in surprise. She handed me another dress and I frowned.

"But, I don't-"

"You love it. I can see it in your eyes. And besides, it's yours. No matter what happened, it was always yours. I knew it the moment I saw it on you." she flashed me a toothy smile and I felt my facade melt a little.

"Thank you," I whispered, touched.

"Your welcome. See you later!" she replied over her shoulder, going back into the shop. I smiled to myself, what a peculiar human.

XxXxXx

Back at the hotel, I hung up my dresses in the closet carefully and collapsed on the bed.

"I'm turning into a human-lover," I muttered darkly. "Next thing I know, I'll be eating food." I sighed and turned over on my side, trying to curl in on myself. I took a deep breath and retreated into my mind, freezing the walls that had been melted. The spaces of vulnerability disappeared and I curled up on myself even more.

But, the truth was, under all the fighting and coldness, I was still the same Bella. The Tiger was just a facade, a disguise. And I hated myself. I hated it. My body began to shake with dry sobs and I growled at my foolish behavoir.  
But the sobs didn't stop and I buried my face in my knees. I built those walls to protect me from being hurt ever again. But when I was left alone, the enemy was me. I would fight my weak emotions, or any emotions at all. And every time I did this, the monster inside would take over. I had to get rid of this feeling. The feeling of . . . loneliness.

The truth was, I came back to Charlie only for one reason. I was going to spend my last year with him. I was going to start school in September and try to be as normal as possible. I was going to try and regain my title as "Daddy's Little Girl", before my time was over. I forced those thoughts away and stood quickly. If I wanted to go the funeral, I needed to look presentable. I sighed as I exited the hotel, and ran into the forest.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Elk, two miles to my left. They may not smell as appetizing as humans, but I had to do it. I took down an elk and drained it. I sighed as I stood again, tracking another one. I snapped it's neck and swallowed the blood, draining it quickly. In the course of an hour, I took down a total of seven elk, three deer, two rabbits (Poor Thumper), and a bear. I buried the bodies of the animals, and just about keeled over. I had gorged myself to my all time limit, about to regurgitate the blood. I blinked sleepily and groggily while I made my way back to the hotel. I stumbled my way into the hotel and it was sometime around three am. I collapsed on the bed and curled into a somewhat sleeplike state. And all the while, my thoughts were on the Cullens.

XoXoXoXoXo

**READ THIS!**

**Okay, so I know Bella seemed very...mushy in this chapter, but I had to show that she still had compassion. If that makes any sense...so...next chapter, there will be a slight encounter with the Cullens and possibly a Cullen POV! YAY! :D So, I'm gunna put the links for the dresses up on my profile kk?**

**CONTEST IS STILL OPEN TO ANYONE WHO WANTS TO ENTER!**

**R&R**

**Luvs ya!**

**-fangluver**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter Up! Sorry it took so long to write, it took me FOREVER to write everythin and edit it and all...Seems like a purdy long chapter to me!okaaaaaay...Now go on and READ away!**

I critized my reflection. My hair was thick and matted with who knows what. My eyes though, were charming. They were a deep honey. Not exactly topaz, but normal enough to pass as a eye color. My lips were tainted with red from my last vegetarian meal and I reached for a washcloth to scrub it off. I didn't even give an attempt at my hair, it was useless. And, anyways, help was on its way. On cue, there was a knock at the door. I walked camly to the door and opened the door. Felicia stood there. She was dressed in a simply, black, strapless dress that ended short of her knees. She wore black tights underneath the dress and black leather boots. She had draped a cashmere scarf around her neck as well, and her hair was pulled back into a casual bun. She had a black duffel bag slung over her shoulder

"Hi, Bella!" she said cheerfully, bounding into my hotel room. She finally stopped bouncing and looked me over grimly. I was in my favorite silk robe and I knew what my hair was a mess.

"Shower. Now." she ordered, shoving me toward the bathroom. I sighed as I stepped into the shower. I started it, turning it to a temperature that would burn a human. I started with my hair, massaging my strawberry shampoo I had bought. Some things never changed. I washed the strawberry-scented foam from my hair and was relieved that my hair was free of matts. I washed my body as well, trying to avoid my shoulder. It had healed, but was still sore. The newly-healed flesh was paler than any other part of my skin and scars. But, hopefully, it would fade.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. Then I wrapped one around my hair. The door to the shower opened and I blanched. I was even more self-concious of my body as I was as a human. My robe and a pair of undergarments were slipped into the room. I slipped the undergarments on and pulled the robe on. I walked out, pulling the towel off my hair. It spilled down and over my shoulders in waves. I watched Felicia as she went about things, setting out clothes and hair equipment out of the bag she had brought.

"Are those your torturing tools?" I teased. She spun around with a hand over her heart. I chuckled as her heart raced before slowing down at the sight of me. She rolled her eyes and motioned me over to sit in front of her. I did and she started to pull her fingers through my hair. Then she glanced into my eyes, and became transfixed.

"Whoa," she breathed, "Awesome contacts." I looked down bashedly and pretended to itch my arm.

"Actually, this is my real eye color." I muttered. Her eyes widened and she grinned at me.

"Awesome!" she repeated, with more enthusiasm. Then my hair was suddenly riveting. She took out a state-of-the-art blow dryer and started to dry it. She ordered me to flip it over and I did so, ignoring how awkward and wrong it felt. She ordered me to flip it back over and I winced as my hair popped up. I felt like a puff ball. Ugh. She did some more tricks with a flat iron and commented on my hair.

"Your hair is so perfect!" she sighed and pulled my hair back slightly over my shoulders. "I don't even need hairspray to keep it down. Gosh, why can't I have hair like yours?" She mourned silently and I laughed.

"Okay, now go slip on the dress." she instructed. I walked to the closet and reached for the dress cover. I took into the bathroom and carefully set it down, making sure it didn't brush the floor. I smoothed the front of the dress nervously.

Nervously?

I decided not to pursue the confusion that came with that emotion. Instead, I walked out to face Felicia. She smiled widely and circled me slightly.

"You look gorgeous," she said graciously. "Now all you need are shoes." I frowned, cursing myself in my thoughts. What was I going to do? Felicia walked over to her bag and buried herself in it for a moment. She emerged with a pair of black pumps and I tackled her to the bed.

"Thank you," I exclaimed. I hugged her as tight as I could without breaking her ribs. We sat up and she messed with my hair for a few moments, perfecting it. She critized my face for a moment before smiling softly.

"You don't need any make-up," she indicated with another smile. She went to her bag and dug around for a moment. She emerged once again, but this time with a mirror about the size of her head. She handed it to me and I took it gently, looking at the beauty in the mirror.

She was gorgeous. Her brown locks tumbled over her shoulders and you could see the slight highlights in the right light. Her caramel eyes were filled with innocence and awe, and her complexion was pale and flawless. Her lips were full and ravishing. Her shoulders were bare, giving her an over-all intoxicating appearance. She was stunning.

"I . . ." I was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Felicia asked. "Because if you don't, I can redo it or put it into a bun like-" She didn't finish because I tackled her in another hug.

"I don't like it, I _love_ it." I exclaimed. I could feel her relax instantly and we got up together.

"Okay, good. Just let me fix my hair and then we can go," she muttered, grabbing a few of her 'torturing tools'. I was confused once again.

"Go where?" I asked slowly.

"To the funeral, of course." The confusion must have been written all over my face because she added, "Really, Bella, I'm not THAT oblivious. It's the only funeral within a 10 miles of here. Plus, I know you need a ride." She disappeared into the bathroom. I shook my head softly, chuckling slightly.

She had done the impossible.

She had surprised a vampire.

**CPOV (A/N- Carlisle's POV! YAAAAY! )**

I sighed as I drove and ran a hand through my hair. This was one of the very rare times as a vampire where I felt tired. I pressed the car to its limit, trying to get home as soon as possible. I glanced at the ziplock bag next to me hesitantly, like it was about to explode. I realized I was acting foolish; but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I had the right to act this way.

Three days ago, there had been a body left in front of the hospital I attended at. I was with the group of doctors that had found the body, so I had noticed the scent almost immediately. It was fresh, the vampire that had been here hadn't left too long ago.

Another vampire.

I wanted to follow the scent, but with the other doctors present, it was impossible. We stayed and tended to the body, the other's realizing quickly that she was dead. We examined her body and found cut marks littered all over her body. Possibly a cover-up of a vampire, but there were no bite marks. The scent drenched the girl and then I realized that it wasn't the girl that reeked of the scent at all. It was her clothes. The scent was embedded in the clothing, like the vampire itself had worn them. So the suspected vampire was female.

I pulled into the drive and ran a hand through my hair once again. I let out my breath and reached over to grab the small ziplock bag off the passenger seat. I stepped out of the car and blurred to the door. The moment I stepped inside the door, I was greeted by my wonderous wife. She wrapped me in hug and I planted a kiss on her forehead. I buried my face in her hair and breathed in deeply, letting her scent take me away from my troubles. But my sanctuary of peace lasted only but a second.

"Carlisle?" Alice asked timidly. "Did you get any more information?" I sighed and untangled myself from my wife, keeping her hand in mine though. I held up the baggie with the tiny strip of cloth.

"I got her scent. Now you can see if you can pick up her scent." I stated. She snatched it out of my hands and carefully unzipped the bag. I watched as she took it out with nimble and ginger fingers. She brought the little piece of shirt to her nose and breathed in deeply. I watched as her eyes darkened.

"Nothing," she snarled. "It's been touched too many times by others. Human scents are embedded into it. I can pick up the general scent, but not anything that makes the scent unique." Jasper was at her side and he took the cloth and breathed in deeply. He nodded in agreement with Alice, adding a grimace. He handed it to Esme, who only took a quick sniff before offering it to me. I shook my head; the scent was embedded into my mind. I had practically inhaled it for hours. She handed it to Emmett, who brought it to his nose and frowned. He handed it to Rosalie, who took it and breathed in deeply. She froze, brow furrowing, and we looked at her intently.

"What is it?" Alice questioned, hope seeping into her voice. Rose took another sniff and shook her head.

"Impossible," she muttered. She breathed in a third time, and my family and I stepped closer, captivated.

"What is it?" Alice repeated. Rose's eyes flashed to Alice's hesitantly, before meeting mine. The question there was obvious, Should I answer her? I nodded slightly and Rose bit her lip.

"I . . . I picked up . . . ." she couldn't seem to spit it out.

"Well?" Esme asked. Rosalie took an unnessecary breath before she shocked us all.

"I picked up the scent of freesias," she whispered. Chaos errupted.

Alice snarled and lunged toward Rosalie. Rosalie, a terrified look on her face, was pulled behind Emmett. Emmett blocked Alice's attack, sending her tumbling into Jasper. Emmett then sunk into a low crouch, growls rumbling from his chest. Jasper returned the stance, lifting his lips in a viscious snarl, shoving Alice behind him. Esme was cowering at my side, tortured by what was happening to her children. It was tearing us apart.

"How could you!" Alice screamed. "You know how bad it is for us! Why would you lie?" She was clawing at Jasper, trying to get to Rosalie.

"Everything has to be about you! Well, not this time! You're killing us! We loved her! And now she's gone!" she shrieked. "And you . . . you . . ." she was shaking, sobs threatening to escape her tiny torso.

"I hate you!" she shouted. She lunged for Rose again, but this time it was halfheartedly. Emmett snarled lowly at Alice and Jasper responded with a growl so threatening, I almost sank into a defensive crouch myself. I finally shook myself out of the shocked catatonic state I was in and held up my hands.

"Stop," I said. They would hear me. But they didn't listen. If anything, Emmett and Jasper's growls got louder.

"Stop it, now!" I commanded. They still didn't ease up. I was going to have to engage myself physically. I braced myself to take a step between Jasper and Emmett, when a quiet voice spoke.

"Please, stop." a voice floated from the top of the stairs. Everyone froze and the growling ceased. We all turned our heads to look at the top of the stairs.

"Edward," Esme murmured softly.

My son looked terrible. His hair was even more messier than usually and his clothes were wrinkled. Deep purple circles underlined his eyes and his eyes were a dark black. But that didn't mask the pain and torment in them. His eyes were those of a burning man, they reflected the angst and pain within his soul. He looked at us hesitantly, and I realized that this was the first time he had come out of his room in over three months. His thirst must have been agonizing.

"Not as agonizing as the loss of my love," he muttered, commenting on my thoughts. I winced and he slowly made his way down to where the family was frozen. He examined our positions and shook his head slightly.

"Stop," he ordered. "Now. We're a family. You're acting like a bunch of uncivilized newborns." My family was shocked by his snappish comment. Slowly, Jasper melted and pulled Alice into his arms. Emmett straightened up as well, but kept Rose securely behind him. Rose looked close to tears, her eyes were closed and her fingers were spread across her face. She breathed in quick, short pants. Edward went to stand between the divided couples.

"Give me the scent, Rose," he ordered gently. She gave him the baggie gently, with shaking hands. He took the piece of cloth out like it was an egg, and brought it to his nose. He breathed in deeply and his eyes flared in pain.

"She was right, Alice." he said stiffly. "Freesia is there, but very faintly. Next time, don't assume too quickly." His shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"I . . ." Alice whispered brokenly. She threw herself at Rose, but this time nor Jasper or Emmett caught her.

She wrapped her arms around Rosalie's torso and buried her face in her chest.

"Oh, Rosalie! I'm so sorry! I . . . I had no right to say what I did or do what I did. I was shocked, and . . . . I miss her. I love you, Rose. I was stupid. Can you ever forgive me?" Alice sobbed. Rosalie's arms immediately encircled Alice and they started to sob together.

"I . . . I miss her, too, Alice!" Rosalie wailed. "She was nothing but good to me, and I was horrible to her. I . . .oh." They sighed together and started toward the couch. Alice sank into the couch and Rosalie sat down on the floor beneath her. Jasper and Emmett saw their wives' forgiveness of each other and shook each others' hand with a muttered apology. They went to recline near their wives. Esme followed them, but I stayed. Edward and I locked eyes.

Are you alright, son? I sent mentally. He nodded slightly with a tightening of his lips. He motioned for us to go to where our family was. I sat down next to Esme on the loveseat. Edward simply stood.

"Alright," I began. "I tracked the scent a day ago, and made it to where her supposed 'murderer's' body was. He was bloodless, but there was a cut on his neck. His wrist bones were crushed. I also found evidence of teeth marks on his neck. The rain had washed her scent so much that I was only able to track up to that point." There was a silence.

"So, that's it?" Edward asked softly. I nodded grimly.

"Now there's only one thing we can do," Alice murmured. We all turned to her curiously.

"And what would that be?" Esme asked.

"We pay our respects," Alice grimaced. Her eyes glazed over for a mili-second before they focused on Edward. A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You, mister, need to be hunting. We wouldn't want you to be attacking a human at Karen's funeral." she indicated.

"I'm going?" he asked, baffled.

"Yes. And you might want to review your piano skills. Her parents are going to need a piano player for the funeral. And I am going to be kind enough to volunteer you." she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Alice," Edward warned.

"Edward," Alice countered. "This will be good for you. C'mon, trust the psychic a little." When he didn't reply she added softly, "Trust me, Edward." He nodded unhappily and she stood, reaching down to grab his hand. Jasper followed them as they disappeared out the front door.

I looked down at Esme and saw her smiling at the door where her two sons and daughter had just disappeared. When she caught me gazing at her, she turned her smile towards me. I raised an eyebrow.

"My son has returned," she said simply. I smiled as I kissed her lips tenderly. She was right. Edward was back. And, hopefully, it was a good thing.

**BPOV**

I sighed as I got back in the car with Felicia, a bouquet of white roses in my arms.

"I'm going to make you a dress," she said randomly. I rose an eyebrow.

"Here," she said, tossing her phone in my lap. "Put your number in." I rolled my eyes as I typed in my cell number quickly. Felicia was a strange human. And that was coming from a vampire.

She pulled up to the funeral home and I grimaced. Felicia drove fast. I took a deep breath and reached for my sunglasses.

"No," Felicia ordered. "No more hiding. You're a beau, Bell. Get used to it." I was profounded at her sterness and rolled my eyes at the nickname she gave me. She got out of the car and I followed, glancing at the car one last time.  
The girl had taste. A mustang. My kinda car. It was cherry red, and two black stripes raced down the hood of it. I shifted the flowers in my arms carefully, as we approached the door. A lady with tearstreaked cheeks looked at us and sniffled self-counciously.

"H-how did you know Karen?" she asked, voice thick with tears. I felt pity for the woman. I could see the resemblence she held to the teen I had unburied.

"I went to school with her. Are you her mother?" I answered softly. She nodded and I gingerly handed her the flowers. "She was an amazing child. It wasn't fair." I added quietly. She burst into tears again and a man, Karen's father, came to her aid. He ushered us inside.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the home was the music. A gently piano melody drifted in the background. The room was filled with sniffles and sobs. The mood was sinking. I felt my shoulders slump as I took in everyone's emotions. It was miserable. I motioned for Felicia to follow me as I weaved my way through the crowd. The funeral home had two parts to it, a first floor part where the majority of the people here were. There was a small upstairs that I saw nobody sitting in and I made my way to the stairs. Felicia followed me up as we jogged up the stairs. I took a seat near the back, away from the edge of the little overview. Felicia, loyal as always, sat next to me. I could see the casket and felt sick to my stomach. Thank God it was a closed casket funeral. I don't think I would have been able to handle seeing her body.

I waited for the funeral to start, closing my eyes and losing myself to the piano music. It was a sweet, mourning tune and filled with loss and sorrow. I sighed and settled into the seat. The door opened as some more visitors entered, along with a breeze. It ruffled at my hair, and I breathed in deeply. My eyes snapped open and a low growl rumbled in my chest. Lucky enough for me, the growl was low enough that Felicia's ears couldn't pick it up. I ducked slightly and Felicia looked at me with questions in her eyes.

"I need you to do something for me," I whispered lowly. "I need you to look down there. Tell me if you see somebody that looks . . . different." Felicia did as I said and scanned the area with her beautiful blue eyes. Her mouth opened in an 'O' and her eyes widened slightly.

"There . . . there's some people that look almost exactly like you. Well, not really. But they're features are similar. They have gold eyes, they're all very pale, and they're over-all beautiful." she whispered. I hissed lowly. Dammit.

There were vampires here.

"How many?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, there are a man and a woman who look like the head of the group. There are two more guys and two more girls. And they all seem to be together. Like, together together." she said. I blew out a breath nervously. I rose and looked down. A tiny whimper escaped my lips at the sight of them.

There they were. The Cullens.

They looked the same, obviously. Carlisle was still young-looking as ever. His golden eyes were locked with Alice's, as if they were having a silent conversation. God, it hurt so bad. My chest seemed to ache.

Esme, oh Esme. My sweet, loving mother. Her eyes were tender and she was attatched to Carlisle's side. My chest seemed to swell with pain.

Rosalie was the one I saw next. Her golden hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was a beautiful goddess, as always, and wore a floor lengthed black gown. My chest wound ripped open and I gasped slightly.

Emmett stood beside Rosalie. My big brother, my protector. I quivered slightly and my chest was torn open.

Jasper. He was beside Alice, glancing around quickly, scanning the area. Seeing him brought back memories, and my chest was exposed and painful. I sucked in a deep breath.

Alice. My best friend. A cry ripped from my mouth, but no one seemed to notice. It was normal to cry at a funeral. Alice was standing still, her cropped hair perfectly pinned. My eyes felt dry and itchy, and I wanted to run down and greet my family.

That was when I came back to reality.

They had left me. It was that simple. Every single one of them. They had abandoned me like a toy. That's all I was to them. A human toy to be played with. When they were done with me, they tossed me out. But I was no longer the pathetic human they had left. I was the Tiger, a vampire they should fear.

I examined their postitions. Each and every one of them was stiff and their nostrils flared every five second. A smile found its way on my face as I laughed slightly. They had picked up my scent. I felt my sense shut down, as I became the one thing that would protect me. I became the ruthless, cruel vampire I was.

They walked stiffly to their seats and sat down with weariness. They sat up straight and I laughed.

"I have to go," I told Felicia kindly. "I can't be here. I'm sorry." I kissed her cheek and stood.

"But, don't you need a ride?" she asked softly. I shook my head and smiled slightly.

"I'll be waiting for your call. Can't wait to see the dress." I whispered. I slowly made my way down the stairs and stood in front of the doors hesitantly. I opened one softly, letting the wind drift in. My hair blew in the wind, forcing my scent into the funeral home.  
I heard three different sets of hisses and I laughed softly. I knew they would turn around, only to see my the back of me. I slipped outside and froze when I heard the preacher start.

"First of all, I would like to thank Edward Cullen for coming on such a short notice to perform the piano music you will here today." he announced. I tilted my head in wonder, before taking off for Forks.

Well, I'll be damned.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hahahaha sorry for that last line. Pun not intended. :p So how'd ya like Carlisle's POV? :)**

**Goooood byyyeeee! Review! And apply for my contest! Luvs ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **

**Alice: fang luver is sick today so I get to do the disclaimer!**

**Me: No..I own..I own..I..*sneeze***

**Alice: She owns nothing. *hands me a tissue**

**

* * *

**

I had arrived at Forks by the next morning. I was so upset about the the run in with the Cullens, that I had gone back to my previous hunting style. My eyes were a bright crimson, the beautiful caramel color that I had worked so hard for, gone. I could have gone to my father, but I chose not to. Instead, I stuck around the forest. I simply sat at the top branch of a tree, watching the sunrise. I sighed, wrapping my arms around my knees. I had to get back to Charlie soon. I stood slightly, stepping into the sun. My lips lifted slightly as my skin glittered when it was exposed to the sun. I jumped down gracefully, landing in a kneel. I started to walk to the house, taking my time.

Time seemed to go by fast and it seemed like I had arrived at the house in minutes. I glanced at my watch and realized this was not the case. It had been at least two hours. I sighed and walked to the front door, opening it slightly. I stepped in and breathed in the scent of both Evie and Charlie.

"Charlie?" I called out. No response. "Charlie?" I repeated. He had five second before I was leaving. Three . . . Two . . .

"Bella!" he shouted, racing down the stairs. He pulled me into a hug that would have broken my back, had I not been a vampire.

"Where the hell have you been?" he growled. I shrugged.

"Not important," I said. I tried to escape his grasp, but he held me back. He picked up a piece of paper and shoved it into my hands. I looked down at it curiously. It was a newspaper. The headline read, "**Karen Wilson and Her Murderer Found Dead**".

"Does it have to do with this?" he asked and I smirked. He caught on fast.

"Does it matter?" I countered. He growled so fiercely that I snarled right back, sinking into a crouch. His eyes widened and he backed away. I realized what I had done and gasped, slipping out of the crouch and onto my knees. I let out a sob and clutched my chest.

"I-I'm so sorry," I rasped. I let the dry sobs take over me, shaking my torso. Charlie hesitated, before dropping to his knees next to me. He pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair and murmuring words of comfort. I bit onto my fist to muffle the sobs, trying to stop what had come over me.

But I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. So I poured out my heart to Charlie. I told him how I had gone hunting, and killed the girl's murderer and left her body in front of the hospital. I told him how I had gone to fight after that, and caught wind of Tanya's scent. How I had been picked up by Todd, and then how Felicia had brought out the human side in me. How I went to the funeral and had the experience with the Cullens. How I had felt my chest rip open again.

I finally seemed to be able to stop crying, holding in my sobs to the best of my ability.

"Oh, Bella." Charlie sighed, sounding a hundred years older. I stood and ran my hands through my hair tiredly.

"I'm going to change," I whispered. I dashed up the stairs, finding my old room. A sad smile flitted across my face as I opened the door to my old room. Charlie had kept it exactly the same, after all these decades. My worn books were still on the desk, the bed unmade, and even a few sheets of homework were scattered near the bed. I breathed in deeply, taking in my old human scent. Freesias and strawberries. I couldn't seem to move. I didn't want to go in there. It seemed wrong. I wanted to preserve some memory of my humanity, if it was possible. I closed the door quietly and made my way downstairs, to the guest room. Less scents and much more easier to live in. I collapsed on the bed and buried my face in the pillow. I breathed in the scent of laundry soap, wanting to sink into it.

I hated my life. More than anybody could ever imagine. I screamed savagely into my pillow and sat up, feeling slightly relieved.

Slightly.

**~x~X~x~**

After I had changed, I dashed to the forest without a single word to Charlie. I was up in the same tree. Being up in a tree was starting to become a hobby of mine. I winced as the sunlight hit my skin, making it shine. I shifted out of view from the sun, dreading to see myself like that. Like _them_. I sighed and wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my forehead against my kneecaps.

I was stuck.

I had been stuck like this before. It was horrible. It tore me apart. I was stuck in this space, a void between acknowledging my humanity and shutting off the switch and becoming a monster.

I had been stuck like this for most of my vampire life. I was lost.

I was stuck.

It sucked.

I moaned into my legs at the bad pun. I let out a deep breath and tightened my arms around my legs. I buried my face in my knees, drawing in another shaky breath. The last slivers of sunlight were slipping away. I watched as the last ray of sunlight hit my body, making it glimmer like diamonds. I shifted out of the way, avoiding the sun. I let my legs down, letting them dangle carelessly. I finally let the pain wash over me, completely. My chest was open and exposed.

I arched my back, screaming. I collapsed against the tree, dry sobbing. The pain may not be real, but it was just as painful.

I missed him.

I loved him.

I yelled out in anger, how could he do this to me? How could he cause me this unbearable pain? What had I done wrong to make him leave me?

You were human, a voice sneered in my mind. I jumped from the tree branch, letting my body hit the ground at full force. I just laid there, letting the anguish and angst engulf me. It was too much for my mind to handle. I shut down.

**~x~X~x~**

I felt soft hands caressing my hair and I stirred, blinking rapidly. What had happened? All I remembered was that I had laid at the base of the tree. I froze and breathing in deeply. I registered Evie's scent and relaxed slightly. She continued to stroke my hair and I sighed. She waited patiently.

"Am I broken?" I whispered softly. "Am I crushed beyond repair?" I felt her shift and pull my head into her lap.

"No," she whispered fiercely. "I don't see a broken girl at all. I see a woman who has power and wisdom. Who knows what it's like to be hurt. I see a wise woman." I shifted and pulled away from her.

"That's not what I see," I murmured quietly before taking off lightly. My feet touched the ground lightly as I raced through the forest. I arrived at the house moments later, Evie close behind me. I braced myself as I walked through the door.

Charlie gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. I sat at the table and he and Evie sat across from me.

"We have a proposition," Charlie announced. I nodded for him to continue.

"We are willing to pose as your guardians and enroll you in high school," Evie beamed. I gasped, looking between the two.

"Seriously? I mean, that would be great!" I said, enthused.

"On one condition," Charlie interrupted. Well, there goes my enthusiam.

"And that would be?" I asked warily.

"You would have to be vegetarian," he said, dropping the bomb. I narrowed my eyes and pulled my lips from my teeth in a snarl. I stood and glared at hime angrily.

"No!" I cried. "I won't do it!"

"Then I am afraid you'll have to leave our territory," Charlie informed me stiffly. My nostrils flared and I crossed my arms.

"What about contacts?" I demanded. "They work perfectly fine." Charlie shook his head and I clenched my teeth. Breathe, Bella, I reminded myself. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before turning to Charlie.

"Fine," I spat. And turned and ran out into the forest once again.

This time, I headed for the thick of the forest. That was where deer dwelled and I caught sent of some almost instantly. I took the largest buck, snapping its neck like a stick. I took it down and brought my teeth to its neck, biting it and enjoying how my teeth sliced through its neck like a knife through butter. I drained it and dropped the body carelessly, moving on to the next one. The blood sustained me and I was done after three deer. After burying the bodies, I ran back to the house. I walked in quietly, so not to disturb Evie and Charlie. They were sitting on the couch and both looked up as I crossed the room to get to the guest room. My eyes flicked to Charlie and he turned away, hiding a smile. I closed the door softly and sat on the edge of the bed.

I didn't want to be a vegetarian. It reminded me of them. I didn't want to be like them. They had left me, and I needed no reminder of that. So, I had tried to be as different as possible than them. I had become a human drinker, a cruel and ruthless monster. I had fought deliberatley and had hardened over the years, turning into a cold and dangerous vampire. I had been named the Tiger. But, inside, I knew it would never be. The Tiger and I weren't one, we never would be. I was still having trouble adjusting to this life, even after one-hundred and fifty years. The Tiger was just something I hid behind. She was confident, amazing, and dangerous. I could never become that. I could only hide behind that. I growled, feeling pathetic. That was all I could do, apparently. Hiding was my specialty. I snarled and stood. I started to pace, wondering what on earth I was going to do. Charlie didn't know the real reason I was here. I immediately sighed and slid down to the floor at the thought of it.

I was here to make ammends with Charlie. It had been over seventy years since I had last seen him, and I wanted him to know that I would always be his daughter. After we had made up, I was going to finish school as a senior, then I was going to leave. I was done with this vampire life, it held no interest for me. I had no one to share it with, no mate. My chest ached and I leaned my head against the wall behind me. I had to mate. I had many vampires have an interest in me, but I knew it wasn't ME they were interested in. Their interest was held by the Tiger. Not Bella. Only one vampire held my heart, whether he wanted it or not.

_Edward Cullen._

The name made my heart ache and I grimaced. Edward was my life, my everything. No matter how much the Tiger hated him, Bella loved him with her entire being. I was his, even though I knew he would never be mine. I was always his. The Tiger wanted to snarl at that, while Bella wanted to cry.

_You're going insane_, I informed myself. _You're talking like you're two people_.

I rolled my eyes and went to the bed, curling up on the soft mattress. Enough thinking for one day, I thought. I closed my eyes and pretended to dream.

**~x~X~x~**

The next morning, I decided it was time to put my plan in action. I ran out to my car, reaching in the glove box to pull out my book of contacts. I ran back inside, trying to avoid getting wet. It was pouring outside, not unusual for Forks. I went inside, flipping through the pages eagerly. I finally found the one I was looking for.

Tanya Denali.

I flipped my phone open, dialing the number fastly. I held the phone up to my ear, waiting impatiently. The annoying thing rang three times before it was answered.

"_Tanya, speaking_." a silky voice answered. I took a deep breath and stepped into my role as the Tiger.

"Why, hello, Tanya." I purred dangerously. I heard her stop breathing and I knew I had succeeded.

"_You_," she whispered. There was a silence and I waited patiently.

"_Finally_!" she burst out, laughing. "_You haven't called in forever, missy_." I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"I know. But, I've been busy. You know, fighting and such." I smirked.

"_I see_." she paused. "_So how can I offer my services to the mighty Tiger_?"

"How do you know I didn't call just to say hello?" I asked innocently. Damn, she was good.

"_Because I know how you work_," she replied.

"Okay, you got me." I confessed.

"_Well?_" she prompted.

"I need you to tell me where a certain coven of vampires reside and what they have been doing in the last few days," I stated cautiously. I heard her sit up straighter and knew we were all business now.

"_Which coven would this be_?" she asked slowly.

"The Cullens."

* * *

**READ THIS!**

**Okay, the winner of my contest is sheshe21, partly because she was the only one who entered...so CONGRATS! PM me, and I'll explain what I info I need for you! **

**Other news:**

**I am very, very disappointed. I have 2,551 hits on this story. That is a HUGE number (to me anyways..). So how come I only have 39 reviews? It makes me sad. :( I love all my people who _do_ review, thank you very much everyone! But, come on, 39? Out of the 2,551 people? I could name at least twenty other people who have either favorited or alerted me, but did not comment. :( so please please please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this is a pretty short chapter, nothing too exciting...so...Read away!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alice: Let's go shopping!**

**Bella: *groan***

**Me: Umm...**

**Alice: *puppy dog eyes***

**Me: Ahh! No! Not the eyes! IT BURNS!**

**Alice: Hehehee..choose. Shopping or Disclaimer. **

**Me: *sobbing* D-disclaimer. I don't *cough do cough* own Twilight.**

**Alice: Close enough. Now come on! Let's go shopping!**

**Me and Bella: Nooooooooooooooo!**

**

* * *

**

**Previously...**

_"I need you to tell me where a certain coven of vampires reside and what they have been doing in the last few days," I stated cautiously. I heard her sit up straighter and knew we were all business now._

_"Which coven would this be?" she asked slowly._

_"The Cullens."_

**Now...**

"I don't think I will be able to do that." she said sharply.

"And why not?" I drawled lazily.

"The Cullens are close, almost like an extended family." she snapped. "I won't betray them." I frowned. I didn't think she would honestly refuse.

"Well," I replied in an icy tone. She was silenced.

"I'm sorry," she said almost in a whisper. "But I can't betray them." I scoffed lightly and I felt her catch her breath.

"It really would be easier this way, Tanya." I crooned. "If you don't tell me where they are, then I will find them myself. And trust me, it won't be a pleasant experience." I could almost feel her go rigid and I chuckled darkly. She swore.

"Fine," she snarled and I laughed lightly.

"Thank you, Tanya. I hope you realize, that after this, I will owe a debt to _you_." I said soothingly, trying to make this as easy as possible for her. She growled.

"After this, I want _nothing_ to do with you. _Nothing_!" she seethed. The line went dead and I sighed unhappily. There goes my most reliable contact.

Well, you did threaten her extended family, I thought to myself. I threw the phone down and took my contact book back to my Vanquish. It was sitting in the garage, looking lonely and dusty. I realized that I hadn't driven it in over a week. I dashed back inside, grabbing my phone and keys. I slid into the driver's seat, feeling the excitement bubble in my stomach. I started it, almost crying as I heard the familiar thrum of the engine. This was all home-turf kind of stuff. I smirked as I hit the gas, squealing out of the driveway. I shifted gears and floored it, speeding down the path of the house.

The high of driving was like no other. It was my safe haven, it was my addiction. Whatever obsession I had with driving, any psychologist would say it was unhealthy. I grinned maniacally as I made a sharp left. Forks just wasn't big enough, so I hit the highway, heading for Port Angeles. I was there in ten minutes, instead of normally thirty. I raced through the streets, tires squealing as I turned sharply. I pressed the gas pedal hard, making the speedometer go to one-twenty before spinning to the right. I giggled as I made a full-circle revolution, making the streets with black tire marks. I felt the excitement of the ride start to dull and I sighed as I drove semi-normally to a corner coffee shop. I was bored now, and the impatience for Tanya was back. I parked and reached over to dig around in my glove box. I pulled back with a box of blue contacts, a color far different from my original brown. I put them on without any difficulty and I flipped down my visor to examine myself. My eyes were stunning, yet it seemed unnatural. I wrinkled my nose as the unusual dark blue that contrasted with my brown hair. But I guess it was better than dark orange.

I sighed and stepped out of my car, locking it carefully. I parted with my baby with one last glance before stepping on to the curb and walking into the coffee shop. I was instantly assaulted with human scents and my throat was ignited. I growled, a low and gutteral sound in the back of my throat. I swallowed the venom that had pooled in my mouth and maneuvered my way to a table near the back. I slumped down into the chair and waited for a human to come and ask me if I needed anything. I breathed in deeply, trying to accustom myself to the scents. I found it helped to focus on scents other than the humans. I inhaled again and identified all the scents in the coffee house. This helped me to focus and I smiled as I was calmed instantly.

"Can I get you anything?" a man's voice asked softly. My eyes opened and I saw the man before me widen his eyes. I fluttered my eyelashes a tad, fooling around slightly.

"Hi," I murmured seductively. "I'm fine, thank you." He jaw opened and I winked. I watched as a slight perspiration broke out across his forehead and he mumbles some excuse before slipping away.

_That was mean_, I chastised.

_Not for the Tiger_, another part of my mind replied.

I sighed, leaning back against the chair. I was bipolar or something, I mean, who else refers to themselves as two different people?

_Hannah Montanna does,_ a part of my mind whispered and I gagged mentally. Yeah, right.

The ringing of my phone woke me from arguments with myself and I dug around in my pockets quickly. I pulled out my phone and my eyes lit up as I recognized Tanya's number.

"Yes?" I answered, completely business-like.

"I've got the information," Tanya muttered in a defeated tone. I laughed, a completely forced sound. Tanya seemed not to notice.

"All right, then." I said. "Lay it on me." She sighed and I knew she was close to crying.

"They currently reside fourteen miles from Oliver, a small town in Canada. They have recently gone to a funeral of a human they went to school with. They are all together, all seven of them. There is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward." I snarled, breaking in briefly.

"I don't need their names," I growled in a glacial tone. I could almost see her recoiling at my tone.

"What else do you want to know?" she asked, sounding tired. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt as I realized what I was doing to her.

"When will they move again?" I asked, trying out a softer tone.

"Alice and Jasper just finished their senior year. They're moving in three months." she cried.

"And where will they be moving?" I asked kindly. She sobbed as she realized that she would be giving away their exact location.

"Forks, Washington." she wept. "Please, don't hurt them. They're nothing but good. Please, oh, please." I was frozen and I snapped the phone closed with such force that I almost broke it. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against my hands.

They were coming here. Dammit. Even if it made things easier, it was still so soon! I didn't think I would be ready. I only had three months to prepare myself to see them again. I took a shaky breath in and ran my fingers through my hair, obviously upset. I shoved my hands in my pockets, rushing outside to my car. I got in quickly and sped away. I had to get planning if I only had three months.

**~Three Weeks Later~**

I had done the impossible. I had accomplished in three weeks what would would take another vampire about six months to a year to accomplish. I had turned my eyes gold. In Canada, with Felicia, I had turned my eyes a similiar color in a week. But it was different then. The color I had then was a dull caramel, almost a brown-ish red. If you looked close enough, you could see the tints of orange and brown in that color. This color was nothing of the sort. My eyes were a pure topaz. I examined my eyes in the mirror with a pang of hurt. I looked like _them_. My bottom lip quivered at the thought. I would return to school for the first time in one-hundred and fifty years in three days. I pursed my lips and the woman in the mirror copied me. I sighed and ran a hand nervously through my hair. I strode out of the bathroom and to the window, jumping out daintly. I didn't bother with the door, it wouldn't make any difference. I landed and dashed to the trees.

I ran fastly, deciding to go further north to hunt. I didn't want to wear out the local game too quick. I took down three dear, draining them effortlessly. I licked my lips after I was done, removing any trace of blood. Afterwards, I just wondered around, mapping out the area mentally. I finally stopped to watch the scenery from on top of a tree. I sat indian-style on the thick branch and almost tumbled down when a strong wind rattled my branch. I gasped, nose wrinkling in digust and groped for a handle. I scrunched up my nose again, almost gagging. The smell was horrible, like a drowned dog. I dropped from the branch and took off, curiousity overpowering my instincts.

Curiousity killed the cat.

I raced toward the east, following the source of the scent eagerly. I stopped as the smell enveloped me, and I restrained myself from pinching my nose with my forefinger and thumb. The smell was horrible, like somebody had dragged a rotten carcass of a drowned dog around the area. I finally gave in and covered my nose and mouth with my hand and stopped breathing. My senses were on high alert, looking for the origin of the scent. A twig cracked from behind me and I spun around. It must have been a bird, I thought faintly. Then I heard it.

A wet thudding. A heart.

I spun around and gasped. There stood a snarling, bristled wolf. His hackles were raised and his white canines were bared. Saliva dripped from its teeth and I shuddered. It had to be at least the size of a horse. I examined it closely, noticing the rusted red color of his fur. My eye widened and I drew in a gasp. The wolf's big brown eyes focused on me with malice. He crouched and I took a step back. I froze as he tensed to pounce and one staggering word slipped from my lips.

"Jacob?"

* * *

**A/N-I really thought I did a bad job on this part, Alice's POV, so I took it out of this chapter. But it contains some important information so I've decided to put it in. Yeah, it sucks, I know. :p Anyways, have a good time reading! **

APOV

I hummed to myself, flitting around Jasper's and my room. I packed quickly, humming slightly to myself. I tried to distract myself from the things ahead, knowing that nothing good would come out of the next few hours. I was glad Edward was out of the house, so I didn't have to block my mind. I knew that tonight was going to be hell for the family, but it was going to be a thousand times worse for Edward. I frowned as my phone rang. I hadn't seen it. I flipped it open, answering simoultaneously while packing Jasper's books.

"Hello?" I addressed the person. I was greeted with silence. I frowned, stopping my packing and focusing on the person on the phone.

"Hello?" I asked again, getting slightly annoyed.

"_Hey, Alice_." a familiar voice greeted me tightly. I relaxed, sliding down into a chair.

"Hi, Tanya." I said. "How are you?"

"_I'm great, thanks_." she replied half-heartedly. I frowned at her tone, why did she sound so crushed.

"Are you sure? You don't sound so good . . . " I trailed off uncertainly.

"_I'm fine, Alice_." she snapped. I was taken aback. "_I'm sorry, Alice_," she apologized. "_I've just . . . been having some troubles. The family is thinking about moving and we're not exactly agreeing on a place_." I nodded, knowing very well what she was going through. My family would be going through it in less than an hour's time.

"I know what you mean," I related.

"_Speaking of which_," she said hesitantly. "_Where are you going next? And how long until you leave Oliver_?"

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something that not even my family knows." I said seriously. "Yet," I added.

"_Fine_," she said. I looked around before moving to the bathroom and closing the door quietly.

"My family will be going back to Forks," I whispered. "But they do not know it yet. We will be in Forks in about a month's time. I saw it this afternoon, but I haven't told anyone. You can't tell any of the family, Tanya! This has to come up on it's own. Understood?"

"_Yes_," she answered immediately and I sighed in relief.

"Good," I replied.

"_So_," she started casually. "_What have you been up to lately_?" I contemplated whether or not to tell her about our dilemma. I decided against it.

"Well, we went to a funeral of a human we went to school with." I said simply.

"_Was any of you certainly close to it_?" Tanya asked, intrigued. I frowned at the label 'it'.

"No, but we felt it was necessary to repay our respects to _her _family." I emphasized. I heard the door slam and I winced. "Tanya, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"_Okay_," she sighed. "_Alice, listen. I have to tell you something_." She sounded so desperate that I was on alert immediately.

"What is it?" I asked. She let out a shaky breath.

"_I just . . . I'm sorry. Remember that_." she whispered and hung up. I frowned and stared at the phone in my hand. Well, wasn't that strange. I shrugged and dashed downstairs to greet my family.

"How was hunting?" I asked and hugged Jasper. He shrugged.

"It was fine," Rosalie answered. I smiled softly at her, still ashamed of my reaction a few weeks ago. I saw Esme examining the living room, which was packed.

"Alice?" Esme called. "Any certain reason why half the house is in boxes?" I smiled nervously and darted to her side.

"I think we should have a family meeting," I said and avoided any eyes. Carlisle nodded and Emmett threw off the sheets I had laid on the furniture. Jasper and Edward took spots on the couch and I sat between them. Emmett and Rose occupied the loveseat. Esme took a seat in the recliner and Carlisle simply stood.

"What's this about, Alice?" Carlisle asked. I shifted uncomfortably under my family's stares.

"We're to decide on where to go next. We'll be there in a month's time." I murmured. I saw my family relax visibly, this was no news for them.

"Any suggestions?" Esme said.

"Ithaca," Rose answered.

"New York," Jasper volunteered. I shifted slightly and sighed.

"Forks." I stated clearly. Everyone froze. Carlisle and Esme exchanged apprehensive glances.

"_No_," Edward growled from next to me.

"Edward," I begged, turning toward him. "I know you don't want to, but it will be good for all of us. We haven't been there in decades! Everyone loves it there, especially Esme. You know how much she adores that house. Are you really going to keep her from going?" I played the Esme card, hoping it would work.

"Don't try and guilt me into this, Alice." Edward snarled.

"Edward," I began in a softer tone. "We haven't been there since Bella's eighteenth birthday." His face crumbled as I said her name.

"She's gone, Edward." I whispered. "As much as I hate to admit it, Bella is gone. We all know it, even if we don't want to except it. Maybe we should go back, you know, for closure. Wouldn't you like to see her grave? Pay repects? It would offer you some peace maybe. Even if it doesn't, wouldn't you want to be somewhere where her essence was everywhere." He was silent, mourning in his mind. Slowly, he nodded and looked terrified, like a young child.

"I . . . I miss her so much, Alice." he whispered, his face betraying his agony. Esme came over and pulled Edward into her arms, stroking his hair reassuringly.

"So, I take it we're going to Forks?" Emmett asked. I looked to Carlisle. He smiled and nodded at Emmett.

"We're going back to Forks." Carlisle confirmed.

* * *

**For those of you who are wondering what important information lies in APOV, I'll give you a hint. It invovles Tanya and the information she told Bella..**

**Okay, also, I have somethings to say:**

**A.) I realized I made a HUGE mistake in the very very very first chapter of this story. I started it so long ago, and I had different plans in mind. So in the beginning it says Bella is a vegetarian vampire. Well, obviously, that is not the case. So, forgive me for making that stupid mistake. But I rather think that it gives the story an edge with her being a human drinker, don't you?**

**B.) I went over my reviews, and I realized that a reader commented and I realized that they thought that Edward was, erm, romantically involved with Karen, the human that Bella discovered. That was not the case. When Edward said, "Not as agonizing as the loss of my love" to Carlisle, in chapter 5, he meant Bella. Poor Edward is still mourning over her. So, I'm so so so sorry I didn't address that earlier...Thank you sheshe21, for bringing that to my attention.**

**C.) I don't know if I've said this before, but I might update a little less in the next three weeks. I got into All State band (9th best clarinetist in the State!(; yay!) and so I'll be practicing a lot more and on the computer less... :p**

**Okay, sooo..that's it! Working on the next chapter! Review please! :D**

**PS-sheshe21, your character won't come up until the next few chapters. I have to wait until the Cullens come back, yadayadayada..hehe so don't worry, I haven't forgotten you! :p**

**~fang luver**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a short chapter.. :/ sorrys! :(**

**Bella: She owns TWILIGHT!**

**ME: -looks at her- what are you smoking?**

**URGENT MESSAGE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**Previously . . .**

_I spun around and gasped. There stood a snarling, bristled wolf. His hackles were raised and his white canines were bared. Saliva dripped from its teeth and I shuddered. It had to be at least the size of a horse. I examined it closely, noticing the rusted red color of his fur. My eye widened and I drew in a gasp. The wolf's big brown eyes focused on me with malice. He crouched and I took a step back. I froze as he tensed to pounce and one staggering word slipped from my lips._

_"Jacob?"_

**Now:**

The wolf seemed not to hear me as it stalked forward. I stumbled back as it snarled fiercely. It tensed to pounce and I felt my eyes widen even more, if it were possible His coiled muscles released and I shrieked. It was too late to turn and I could only close my eyes. My back hit the ground with a thump and the wolf's snarling teeth were suddenly in my face. I screamed again as his paws held down my shoulders and his teeth descended toward my head.

"Jacob! Jake, it's me, it's Bella**!**" I shouted shrilly. "Please, oh God. Please, don't Jake. Not yet, no, please! Jacob, it's Bella. It's me!" By the end**,** I was sobbing hysterically. I turned my head, baring my neck, and waited for the teeth to rip into the exposed flesh. But the sharp fangs never brought me any pain.

I spared a peek through my eyelashes and saw the wolf looking at me curiously. His head was tilted to the side and I was surprised to realize that he almost looked like a confused puppy. Had the situation not have been as serious as it was, I would have giggled. But instead, I froze with wide eyes. He leaned in closer and I stiffened even more, closing my eyes and turning my head. I felt his cold nose on my neck and a whimper escaped my closed lips. He breathed in deeply and I shuddered, another whine escaping my throat. I gasped as the weight of his giant paws left my shoulder and the wetness of his nose was gone. My eyes snapped open and I jumped up. I whipped my head back and forth, looking for any clue of the giant wolf that had just threatened my existence.

I took in a shaky breath and grimaced. I started to back away when I heard the footsteps. Human, not padded paws. I froze once again and slowly turned to face the trees. A sillouette started toward me and I stumbled back, terrified of what they could be capable of. The figure paused at the shadows before stepping out into my view. My eyes widened and I drew in a shaky breath. My face crumbled as I wobbled back a step.

"It is you," I whispered painfully. He examined me carefully, his brown eyes wide and curious. He hadn't changed a bit. His hair was tied back in a casual ponytail and his russet chest was bare and muscled. He crossed his arms across his chest, biceps flexing noticeably. He wore only shorts, his bare feet contrasting greatly against the green of the forest floor. He narrowed his eyes and my bottom lips trembled.

"Bella?" he asked incertainly. I nodded, not able to speak. I was so overcome with emotions, with memories, that it was killing me. I opened my mouth and my teeth clicked together nervously. Jacob flinched at the sound and I mirrored him. I finally found my voice.

"How are you alive?" I blurted. He raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing," he countered. I nodded and shivered. This was too strange. I sank to the ground slowly, keeping eye contact with Jacob to communicate that I would not harm him. He simply leaned against a tree. I let out a breath suddenly and chuckled as he jumped. He glared at me and I bit my lip nervously.

"Sorry," I apologized. "This is just . . . all so much to take in." I pulled a hand through my hair before fisting it, enclosing a handful of hair in my palm.

"I could say the same," he muttered in his deep voice.

"You weren't the one who almost died," I snarled under my breath. I saw him narrow his eyes and I frowned. "Sorry." I murmured. "Again." I shook my head and laughed a humorless chuckled.

"I'll be damned," I said, repeating the words I had said when I had first encountered the Cullens. I couldn't meet his eyes, keeping my gaze to the ground. He was my best friend. Former best friend. We were enemies now, as all vampires and wolves were. It broke my heart. Jake winced at my words and I could see how my change effected him.

"You're a vampire." he stated. I flinched and nodded. He swore, as if my confirmation made it true.

"You're alive**,**" I shot. His shoulders slumped as he nodded.

"Unfortunately," he muttered and I frowned.

"How?" I asked.

"I couldn't stop phasing, dammit. And even when I did, I still didn't age again." he scowled. "It's all because of the damn imprint principal." My face softened.

"You never found your imprint?" I said gently. He shook his head and I sighed.

"Damn, this is messed up**!**" he laughed humorlessly. I nodded my head along with him.

"I've got to go," I said suddenly, standing up. "I shouldn't be here. This isn't right. You have to know that, Jacob." I started to back away, and saw his face darken.

"You're right," he agreed. "Try not to come over to the pack's land again. The others aren't out today, but I can't guratee that they won't go after you next time. They're not going to be able to restrain themselves like I did." I shivered and slowly nodded.

"See you around, Jake**,**" I whispered lightly. He looked heartbroken as I left and I winced. I knew this could possibly end bad, but I was willing to risk it. I blurred quickly over to Jake, holding my breath and touching my lips to his check in a kiss. He froze, a low growl rumbling in his chest. I shuddered as my lips met his hot cheek and turned to leave. His arms shot out, holding me to his hot chest for moment. I shivered and noticed he did the same. He let me go, and I realized he had just given me a hug. My emotions went wild and my eyes went dry. I sucked in a breath of air uncomfortably, trying to hold back sobs. Jake was shuddering and I waved slightly.

"Bye Jake," I choked out before taking off. My feet hardly hit the ground as I ran, pushing myself to my all-time limit. The forest blurred around me and wind blew back my brown locks. I finally arrived to the house and I ran in through the door, sobbing. Evie was at my side instantly, not asking, but acting. She took me into her arms, nose wrinkling and led me to the bathroom. I followed like a young child, and she started a bath. She ordered me to strip off my clothes and I did so, pulling them off gruelingly slow until I stood naked before her. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in my many scars and I almost started to cry again. She didn't ask, but picked up my clothes.

"No!" I shrieked. She looked up, startled. "Please, don't wash them**,**" I said in a quieter tone. She nodded**,** and looked pointedly at the tub. I stepped in and sank to my nose in the scalding water. The temperature didn't effect my skin, but it made me feel relaxed. Evie came in and started scrubbing at my scalp gently. She waited patiently.

"He was my best friend," I said finally. "But he's a werewolf. I'm a vampire now. We can't be friends. Seeing him brought up too many emotions . . . and memories." There was a silence after that and I rinsed my hair and washed my body carefully. I stepped out of the bath, and into a fluffy towel. Evie smiled slightly at me and I leaned into her. Her arms wrapped me in a hug and I enjoyed her warmth for a moment before stepping away. I went to my room and dressed in a simple pair of sweats and a graphic tee. Evie drifted into my room and went to my closet, coming back with several piles of clothes. I looked at her strangely.

"We have to decide what you're going to wear to school!" She exclaimed and I smiled. Evie always knew how to make things right.

~**X**~**x**~**X**~

"He thought I was vegetarian," I said quietly as Evie straightened my hair. She cocked her head sideways, meeting my eyes in the mirror. "I don't know what he would do if he found out that . . . that I'm not really a vegetarian." I struggled with the words and Evie gave me a sad smile. She didn't need to say anything, she understood. We had hours until school started, but had decided to get me ready to waste time. She took a brush and ran it through my hair.

"Done," she said quietly. I stood silently, ghosting to the guest room. Her eyes darted between the two outfits laid on the bed.

"Hmm," she hummed quietly. She stood grasped one, holding it up to my chest. I hardly looked at it, focusing on the floor. The outfit dropped and Evie's fingers tilted my chin up and she gazed into my eyes sadly.

"You're not happy." she stated quietly. I shook my head, wrapping my arms around my chest.

"It's all too much," I whispered painfully. "Moving back, changing my diet, seeing Jacob, all of it!" A terrified whimper escaped my lips, making my sound like a frightened animal. She nodded, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know you're hurting. Charlie knows it, too, but he doesn't know what to do. You haven't been around for so many years, and you've changed so much. You're different than the human Bella he knew. He's not quite sure how to deal with you." This made me even more devastated. A small wail slipped from my lips and Evie held me tighter.

"But I don't want to change!" I cried. "I _want_ to be the same. I want to be the human Bella. I want it all back." The words I spoke surprised me and I was torn apart inside. Internal conflict was killing me. I couldn't decide which was worse; hiding my feelings behind the Tiger or dealing with them now. They both were wearing me down. And it wasn't possible. I was a vampire.

I was a _vampire_.

Once again, I was forced to accept reality. I was a vampire, an immortal being. I drank blood.

I would never be human again.

I had lost that part of my life a long time ago. One-hundred and fifty years ago.

I buried my face in Evie's chest, and let the sobs come to my body again. Crying had become a daily ritual it seemed. It was pathetic.

What a wonderful way to start out the first day of school.

* * *

**Haha what a wonderful way indeed...Okay, right now, I am working on the next chapter. And the next chapter after that. SIMULTANEOUSLY! Hahaha very talented indeed... :D **

**Okay, I've got some BIG BIG news! :o My stories might improve some in the future, being as I know have a beta! YaY for Betas! My beta is Beta Reader. So send many viral hugs toward Beta Reader is you notice my stories are getting better in the future! :D :))**

**Do I hear a...CONTEST! Yepp! New contest! YEAH! Okay...so...here's how its gunna go:**

**The people who are the 80th, 90th, and 100th reviewers will get prizes! If you review randomly and are the 80th, 90th, or 100th reviewer, please PM me. Or you could click REVIEW a trillion times until you get to a number...(hehe jk)..If I get an anonymous review that is the 80th, 90th, or 100th reviewer, then I will take the review after that. (81st, 71st, 101st). Sorry, but if I don't have a name then we can't work something out. :p **

**PRIZES!**

**80th: Person will get their name in my story. (not as a character, but mentioned...ex: "Sarah!" she screamed. But that would be all.)**

**90th: Person can make up a conversation between TWO characters that I will put in the story...eventually...( Characters can be as the following: Alice-Bella, Charlie-Alice, Carlisle-Charlie, Bella-Emmett, Bella-Evie, Jacob-Bella, Felicia-whoever, or Evie-Edward)**

**100th: Person will get a big "OMIGOSH YOU ARE AWESOME!" from moi, and a character in the story that will show up for four chapters throughout the story! (I am really looking forward to this..I hope I someone gets this one because that would be awesome!)**

_**PS-Sheshe21, I know you're probably waiting for your character to show up, but she won't come in for a few more chapters..don't worry, she plays a HUGE part in the story and I can't wait for her to come into the story! :)**_

**Soo...until next time...:p**

**~fang luver**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmett: Almost done? People are waiting..**

**Me: Um..*sticks out tongue in concentration and scribbles on paper*..ahh..YES! DONE!**

**Emmett: *holds out hand* Give it.**

**Me: *shoves paper intp palm* READ!**

**Emmett: *clears throat* "Edward gets carried by the sparkly fairies to Bella where they kiss and make up and fang luver lives happily ever after with..Emmett..." **

**Me:YAY!**

**Emmett: This. Sucks. *Tears in half* Come on, girly! You have got this! YOU CAN DOOO IT!**

**Me: Fiiiine...**

**Ain't nothing like a cheering Emmett to get ya past writers block!**

* * *

I stared at myself in the car mirror, my topaz eyes wide and nervous._ You can do this, Bella. You've fought the toughest of toughest. You can deal with high school._ I bit my lip, tucking a strand piece of hair behind my ear. Suddenly, I came to an epiphany. Everything would be fine. High school was high school. I had done it once before, I could do it again. My body was relaxed as the tension left my shoulders. There were children stopping and staring at my car, and I had the urge to get out of the car and yell at them like an old lady. I was old enough to be their great-grandmother.

_Seventeen,_ I thought. _You are supposed to act like you're seventeen. Not like their grandmother_. I grimaced and reached over to grab my black backpack.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled before opening the door. I slipped one leg out slowly, taking my time and chuckling as all eyes were now pointed toward me. I pulled myself up and swept my hair over my shoulder, hearing the sound of gasps and wolf whistles. I rolled my eyes, shutting the door and slipping the backpack over my shoulder. I started to walk to the main office, aware of all the eyes that followed me. I looked down self-conciously, examining the outfit Evie had chosen for me. Dark blue, faded skinny jeans and a light gray tank top with a light v-neck sweater that dipped low enough to show off the tank, but covered my shoulders. I had insisted on no heels and nothing short sleeved, so Evie had fitted me in silver ballet flats. She had insisted on sending me with a purse, but I had left that in the car. My hair was still straight from the morning and glossy and gorgeous.

Immediately, a boy with black hair and eager blue eyes was at my side, getting cozy.

"I'm Jeremiah Stanely," He announced eagerly, sticking out a hand. I ignored him and the hand, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Awh, hey babe, don't be cold like that," He said, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. I continued to neglect him. It was obvious that he was a descendant of Jessica and Mike. I remembered their wedding announcement and I was pretty sure I had it in my documents somewhere.

"Screw off," I said, my voice cold. He stopped in place, stunned by my voice. I dreaded human pace, moving as slow as a snail.

"What's with the car?" He asked. "It's ages old! How'd you keep it in such good shape?" I disreguarded him and quickened my pace to a little over a turtle's run. Ugh.

This kid was just asking to die. I hated when anyone insulted my car. It was a death wish.

I finally got to the office door and opened it quickly, leaving Jeremiah behind. I let out a sigh of relief and breathed in deeply. The first breath I had taken since I had stepped out of the car. Instantly, my throat was set aflame, and I suppressed a wince. I breathed out sharply, but the damage was already done. My throat was bone dry and on fire and my instincts screamed at me to hunt. I closed my eyes, imagining all the different ways to massacre the whole town. I could practically feel the warm, savoring taste of blood flowing down my throat, satisfying the eternal thirst. The nearest human to me was only a few feet away, female and about thirty-five years old. I could practically envision my teeth sinking into the soft flesh of her . . .

_No_.

_I promised Charlie_, I reminded myself and I crossed my arms over my chest. The scent had faded into the background now, and the monster inside me was tamed. I took another breath, wincing slightly.

This had all happened in under a three seconds.

"Hi, sweetie, how can I help you?" A woman behind the front desk questioned, smiling kindly at me. She had honey blond hair that was fading to gray and blue eyes framed by glasses.

"Hello," I murmured and kicked myself mentally. What teenager said 'hello'? Ugh. Anyways. "I'm Isabella Swan. I just moved here?" The statement ended more in a question. We had decided to go with my original name. "Oh, yes. I've got your schedule right here. By the way, I'm Mrs. Simon," She said kindly. I hid smile. A grandchild of Angela and Ben's, no doubt. I would know that smile anywhere. I gave her a shy smile and took my schedule and map from her gently.

"Thank you," I said quietly and she smiled at me again.

"You know, I have a granddaughter in your grade. Her name is Angela. I think you two would get along well." She beamed and I held in a chuckle. The irony of it was amazing. I was going to school with my peers' great-grandchildren. Ugh. It made me feel old.

"Angela. That's an unusual name**,**" I commented. In this century, names like 'Isabella' and 'Angela' were considered old and strange.

"Yes, well, Angela is a family name in our family. My husband's great-grandmother's name was Angela. We thought it was perfect for our granddaughter and my daughter fell in love with it," She explained. I nodded, pretending to look at my schedule nervously.

"Oh, you had better get going. The first bell is going to ring in five minutes," She said. I nodded and gave her a timid smile.

"Thank you," I said awkwardly before ducking out of the door and proceeding to my locker. On the way there**,** I threw my schedule in the garbage. I already had it memorized.

**First Hour-English **

**Second Hour- Pre-Calculus **

**Third Hour- Geography **

**LUNCH **

**Fourth Hour-Study Hall **

**Fifth Hour-Language Arts **

**Sixth Hour-2nd Study Hall **

**Seventh hour- Biology II**

Charlie had managed to convince the school that I need not take P.E. during sixth hour. I would just have another study hall for this semester and move on to whatever class was after that in the following semesters. I had not had many pleasant experiences with P.E. in my human life, and I wasn't too eager in my new life either. It would just make everything too complicated anyways. I was still learning how to act seventeen again, I didn't need to be stressed under that and trying to keep my inhuman abilities in check as well. Even as I vampire I couldn't do that.

I found my locker quickly, aware that the halls were empty. I walked as fast as I humanly could to the English room, hardly making it through the door way when the bell rang. Instantly, all eyes were turned toward me. I tried to remain cool, walking quietly to the teacher's desk. It was like I was moving under water, my movements sluggish and restrained. The room had fallen silent as I walked to the front and I took a breath as I approached the teacher.

"Hi, I'm the new student**. . .**" I began and the female at the desk looked up, smiling at me.

"Of course!" She chirped. "Isabella Swan." She disreguarded her gaping students, smiling brilliantly at me. She didn't take not of how inhumanly beautiful I was, or how silent the classroom had become. She treated me like any other student.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Bella, then. Welcome to Forks High. Home of the Spartans!" She laughed and stood, motioning for me to follow her. She took me to the closet at the back of the room and I noticed how short she was. Seriously. The woman couldn't have been an inch taller then me. She had to be in her mid-thirties, her black hair falling over her shoulder as she stood on her tippy**-**toes to reach the extra books. The lady turned back to me, green eyes shining brightly.

"All right, Bella. Here's your English book. I'm Mrs. Kurtz, by the way. Why don't you go take a seat over there by Angela?" She suggested, pointing to a girl in the front corner of the room. I nodded and slipped to the other side of the room, sliding into a desk near the blonde she had pointed to. The girl looked up and I almost did a double take. This girl was a dopple-ganger of the Angela Webber I had known almost one-hundred and fifty years ago. They could have been twins.

She had light blonde hair the flowed to just below her shoulders and when she glanced up at me I noted her deep blue irises. She sent me a small smile and I gave her a timid one in response. She offered me a hand and I took it shyly, shaking it once before pulling away. She took no notice of my chilling skin temperature.

"I'm Bella," I whispered softly to her.

"Angela," she murmured back, glancing down at her book shyly. I caught her eye and and gave her another encouraging smile.

"I think we're going to be great friends." I beamed and she exchanged a small grin with me. I had made one friend in this crazy place. Go me.

**~APOV~**

I smiled lightly as we packed the last box into the back of the little van we had rented. That was the last of our clothes, and we would soon be leaving for Forks. A pair of pale arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled. Jasper set his chin on my shoulder, kissing my neck softly and breathing in my scent.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked softly, stroking my waist. I leaned into him. He was the only one who understood. Everyone was focused on Edward because they thought he would be in the most pain about returning to Forks. But they were wrong. I was hurting equally as much, if not more. It killed me to see what we had done, and to go back to Forks was going to re-open some painful wounds. Jasper was the only one who comprehended how much anguish it was to go back to Forks for me.

"I don't know," I replied. He turned me around in his arms, pulling me close into his chest. I buried my face into him, inhaling his scent. My torso started to shake and he held me tighter, burying his nose in my hair.

"You always know," he whispered and that made me break down. I threw myself closer to him, if that were possible. I held him as tightly possible, my arms almost painfully wrapped around him. Sobs tore at my chest and Jasper stroked my hair soothingly.

"It's alright, darlin'," Jasper murmured. "I'm here. I'll always be here." This made me weep even more. I pulled away so I could look at him.

"Why?" I cried. "Why did we have to leave her? We weren't there for her! We left her! We didn't have to! I knew it! Yet, I let him talk me into it. We would have been fine staying. I was so stupid!" The anger at myself was incessant and I threw my hands up in the air in frustraton.

"Why, Jaz? Please, just tell me why," I whimpered, curling against his body. His arms wrapped around me in an iron grip and he pressed his lips to my forehead, sending me waves of love and relaxation.

"Everybody makes mistake, Alice. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyones. We just made a mistake," He whispered. I nodded, pressing myself against him again. He held me silently and just kept sending little rays of love and comfort. It amazed me how well he knew me, and how lucky I was to have him. He was the perfect one for me, my soulmate. We were designed for each other.

"I love you," I told him. He gave me a small smile, his dark amber eyes turning toward me.

"I love you, too," Jasper said.

**~BPOV~**

The rest of my morning classes went by excruciatingly slow. They were almost the same as my first class, with one exception. The teachers oggled over me as well as the students. It was horrible to watch as my Pre-Calculus teacher licked his lips slowly, trying to appear seductive as he said that if I needed anything at all, to just ask. I gagged mentally at the memory before shoving my books in my locker. Next was lunch. I was sure this was going to be interesting. Noticing a group of boys down by their lockers checking me out unashamedly, I decided to teach them a lesson.

I started down the hall slowly, swinging my hips over exaggeratingly. The boys' eyes got wider and I smirked to myself. I brought a hand to my hair, shaking it a little to give me a sexy aura. I was almost to where they were by their lockers, and I dropped my bag purposely.

"Oops," I mumured, bending down ever so slowly to get my bag. I could feel their stares burning through my skin as I stood up and readjusted my top, tugging it down slightly to show a tad more cleavage. Nothing too skanky, but enough to draw more attention. I turned back to the boys' to see that two had left and the other three were sweating and panting awkwardly. I held in a giggle as I stopped in front of them. I bit my lip and noticed how one of the boys shifted and excused himself quietly, shooting down the hall. That left me with the two boys.

"Hi," I purred. The one with blonde hair struggled to respond.

"H-hi," He stuttered.

"Can you tell me where the cafeteria is?" I asked, biting my lip. "I'm just so hungry." With this said, I ran my tongue over my lips. The other boy, a boy with dark black hair's face paled and stuttered an excuse before following the path his friends had. This left me with the blonde.

"I guess it's just you," I ran a finger up his chest, "And me now." He swallowed heavily and I scooted closer, careful not to brush any of my cold skin against his. I put my lips a hair away from his ear and he shivered. It was hard, I'll admit, being so close to a human boy with his heart beating so fast. I swallowed the venom that had pooled in my mouth before speaking.

"What's your name?" I asked, making my voice husky.

"D-Dylan," He stumbled over the words.

"Dylan," I said. "I need you to do me a favor." He began to nod frantically.

"I'll do anything for you!" He blurted quickly. I smiled sweetly at him, gripping his shoulders. He leaned forward, thinking we were going to kiss. I almost scoffed. Idiot.

I rammed my knee forward into his happy spot, stepping back quickly. His face twisted with pain as he dropped to his knees, groaning. He should have been thankful. I hadn't even used a quarter of my true strength. I glared down at him, my lip pulling up in disgust.

"Pass that on to your friends," I snarled. "And if I ever see you staring at me again, I promise you will never bear kids." With that said, I turned and stalked off toward the cafeteria. I stopped at the doors, taking a deep breath to calm myself. I had this down. Being a human wasn't so hard. I grimaced and shoved the doors to the lunch room open.

Instantly, the room was hushed. My quiet footsteps were only heard as I drifted gracefully to the lunch bar. Then, as if it were organized, they all broke out in collective whispering. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and I grabbed a salad and water from the line and paid before turning around. I was aware of all the pitiful human eyes on me and I shook my hair behind my shoulder. I heard the astounded gasps that filled the room and smirked. I was a goddess in their eyes. I was flawless in their opinion. My eyes scanned the room for and empty table and I pursed my lips when I found none. I looked over again for the least occupied table and spotted one in the corner. A girl sat there alone, reading a book and chewing on an apple silently. I walked over to her quickly and pulled out a chair uncertainly. She glanced up at me with surprise written in her eyes and I smiled gingerly at her. She nodded to the seat and grinned at me reassuringly. I sank down into the chair and smiled to myself.

"That's one of my favorite books," I said softly, nodding toward the book. She looked up, eyes twinkling.

"You've read Wuthering Heights?" she exclaimed softly. I nodded, trying to contain myself from reaching out to grasp her hands in excitement. Finally, someone in this century who had taste!

"Yes!" I laughed. "You've got such good taste!" She started to laugh with me and slid the copy over with the cover open.

"Check that out," she said, eyes shining. "This copy is over one-hundred and fifty years old. It's been passed down in my family for the decades!" My eyes widened.

"Amazing!" I gasped. It had to be Angela Webber's copy. There was no other possibility. She beamed at me and I rose an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked and she blushed. I averted my eyes for a split second, swallowing the venom that had built up in my mouth once again.

"It's just that I finally have someone to talk to." Shee grinned and looked down. "I guess I'm being sort of strange for someone you just met?" I shook my head and shared yet another smile with her.

"I know just how you feel," I replied.

* * *

**Contest is *CLOSED*. Winners who have not messaged me have until I post chapter ten to message me. If you do not message me by the time I update ch.10, your prize will be given to the runner up.**

**Ahh..finally..BIG thanks to Beta Reader for putting up with my lateness, my crappy rough draft, and much editing! THANKS YOU SO MUCH! So, you guys give me lots of reviews and Thanks to Beta Reader, kay? Now I'm off to give make a batch of cookies for all my good reviewers and Beta Reader..**

**~Fang luver**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT! **

**Carlisle: technically you don't...**

**Me: Umm...stall..distractions...umm..PAPERCUT! OWW! SAAAVE ME CARLISLE!**

* * *

BPOV

I had endured two weeks of high school. Two weeks exactly the same as the first day. Jeremiah flirting with me, the girls glaring at me, and Angela and I conversing about our favorite books. It was torture, or at least the part with Jeremiah and the girls. Most of the boys had heard about what happened with Dylan and were sure to steer clear of me. I guess either word hadn't gotten to Jeremiah or he was too stupid to avoid me. I hated high-school. And yet there was so much more to go. I groaned at the thought and Charlie shot me an amused glance from the front seat, raising an eyebrow.

"There's so much of high school to finish!" I moaned. Both Charlie and Evie broke out in harmonious laughter.

"You've been a vampire for one-hundred and fifty years," Charlie chuckled. "I think you can endure one year of high school." I flashed him a smile and turned my attention to the Colorado mountains. Charlie and Evie had surprised me with a hunting trip. A welcome-back-to-school party of sorts. We had decided to make it an extended hunting trip, me skipping school on Friday so we could fly out to Denver. We rented a van and hotel room for the weekend before heading out to the mountains to hunt.

"Almost there!" Evie hummed excitedly from the front seat. I caught Charlie's eyes flash over to her, a joyous glint in his topaz irises. They joined hands almost subconsciously across the console and I turned to the window, hiding my smile. I was happy for Charlie. He had finally found his mate. Someone who could love him forever and who would never leave him.

Unlike me . . .

_No Bella,_ I chastised._ You are not going down that path today. This weekend was going to be fun._ Charlie pulled the car into the little rest stop and Evie gasped in amazement.

"The view!" she exclaimed. "It's gorgeous!" I couldn't agree more. It was dusk, and the sun was setting over Boulder, paiting the sky with lavenders and pinks.

"Not as beautiful as you," Charlie murmured, ducking his head shyly. Evie looked at him with adoration in her eyes. I made the decision to let them have a private moment and slipped silently out of the car.

I stood at the edge of the little cliff we were on, watching the last of the sun's rays disappear beneath the horizon. Soon, I heard the car doors shut and Charlie and Evie joined me at my sides. I glanced at them, a small grin on my face as I noted their happy faces.

"Ready?" I asked. Before they could answer, I jumped.

My laughter echoed as I plunged down the side of the mountain.

~X~x~X~

"Tag!" I exclaimed, touching Charlie's back before sprinting away. I giggled as I heard him race afer me, and excellerated even more. I could feel him gaining on me, so with one jump I landed in the towering trees. I started to back-tracking my path from the trees silently. I almost burst out in giggles as I saw him race past me, following my trail.

"Can't catch me now, daddy!" I sang quietly, chuckling to myself. I jumped from the treetops, spinning my body in a flip and landing in a kneeling position. We had been in the thick forest on the mountain side for over two hours now, hunting on-and-off and playing tag. I had only had one deer, so my eyes were still pretty dark. I took off in the opposite direction, keeping an eye out for either Charlie or Evie. A breeze drifted to me and I caught scent of Evie. I changed my direction to the left slightly, racing toward Evie. I saw her before she saw me, and I dashed past her.

"Charlie's it," I informed her as I breezed past her. She nodded and took off in the oposite direction of me with a small smile on her face. I knew that they would probably mess around together and share their private time as couple, so I took this chance to hunt.

I took the north, going about twenty miles away to avoid running into Charlie or Evie. I stopped and breathed in deeply, smiling at the scent of the trees and air. Beautiful scents. I closed my eyes, taking a breath in through my mouth. I tasted the scents, the unnappealing taste of the brooke which was tasteless and old. I extended my sense, flaring my notrils to bring in scents buried in the undergrowth. A heard of deer had been here not so long ago, maybe a day or two before. To my left was a scent of a black bear, a few hours old, and I turned to track the scent. But suddenly, a much more delicious and attractive scent drifted toward me on the breeze. I froze, my eyes snapping open and muscles coiling. I fell into a crouch, a low growl of hunger building in my chest. I started to sprint toward the scent, even though I knew it had to be miles and miles away.

I had caught the scent of a human.

It had been so long since I had tasted the life-giving blood of a human. The delectable liquid that would free me from this burning hell. A moan escaped my lips as I came closer to the scent. I was so close, so very close to my prey. The lush scent was suffocating me, just begging me to pursue it. I bared my teeth, knowing my teeth would be coated with venom. I approached closer and took a deep breath, shuddering as my throat was set on fire at the divine aroma. It was everywhere now, and I could heard the thudding of my prey's heart. A wild growl of anticipating escaped my chest and I took one last breath. I couldn't imagine how dark my eyes would be, because my throat was a pyre now. I had detected spilled blood. The animal inside me was in full control, and there was no stopping it.

I dropped into a crouch, my instincts completely taking over. I silently ghosted throught the trees, my senses hyperalert. The trees were thinning out and I could tell that they were going to lead to a clearing of some kind. I licked my lips, moistening them with venom. The trees were getting further and further apart until they revealed a meadow with a small creek. In the middle of the meadow I could make out a small form in the tall grass. The cries of my prey reached my ears and I smiled, pleased at how the thing was terrified of me. The adrenaline rushing through its veins would only make the meal even more enjoyable. A low growl rumbled in my chest, letting my prey be aware of my presence. The cries got louder and a malicious grin spread on my face. I kneeled, preparing to pounce. I could hardly wait, I was so close. The scent of the human choked me and I found it difficult to breathe without wanting to pounce. I stopped at the edge of the trees, preparing myself to drain the human before me.

Then I heard the word.

"Mommy!" the human whimpered and I paused, tilting my head to the side. The human continued to whine and I frowned. The starving monster inside me growled and scratched at my throat, reminding me of the thirst. I shook my head at my stupidity, crouching once again. I took a deep breath, snarling as the scent coated my throat in flames. The cries became wails and I paused again. I tried to make sense of this, but my throat was so dry it was painful. I made myself stop breathing, to clear my mind.

My eyes searched through the tall grass, and found the little form. I looked at it closer and saw long, blonde curls tumbling down the back of a small body. The wails of the human got louder and I frowned. The figure crawled to its feet, only rising a few feet off the ground. It turned toward me, and I supressed a gasp. It was a child, maybe two or three years old. A small girl, with emerald eyes and blonde curls. Her stunning eyes swept the trees where I was, as if she new I was in them. Her bottom lip trembled and a tear slid down her pale cheek. My eyes widened and I felt myself quiver.

No, no, no, no, _no_ . . .

_I was about to_ . . .

I couldn't even think about it. I slid to my knees quietly, clutching my head and shaking. I had been about to drain that child of her sweet blood. I had been about to end her life. To end her chance of ever going to school, of making friends. I would have ended her chance to have her first crush, or her first boyfriend. She would've never gone to prom, never have gotten her first kiss. She would never walk down the aisle, be giving away by her father to the love of her life. She wouldn't have gotten the chance to hold her child in her arms for the first time, or watch her own child walk down the aisle. She would never sit on a porch with her husband, her grandchildren all around her. She would have never gotten older, dying before her time.

It _killed_ me to think I would have been the cause of that.

Determination was written all over me and I stood, clutching a tree. I would not give in to the monster and kill an innocent. It went against my rules, and my morales. I prepared myself for torture and opened my mouth to take in air.

My throat was painful, but I had the thirst under control now. I was in control of it. I wouldn't give into the monster inside me, or at least not this time. I took another breath and prayed for my eyes to lighten. The sun was shining brightly, I frowned. It would work out, I knew it would. I smoothed out my shirt, pulled my fingers through my hair, and took a step into the clearing. Instantly, my skin was set in a brilliance of color. The rays from my skin reflected onto the little girl's arms and she looked up in surprise. I gave her a small, comforting smile and her eyes widened. Her hand raised and she was enticed at the shimmer bouncing off my skin to hers.

"Hi, sweetie," I cooed, "Where's your mommy?" Instantly, her face was pink and tears poured down her cheeks. Her lips quivered and she breathed in little gasps. I gritted my teeth at her heartbeat, which was more evident now. The more she cried, the faster her heart beat and I sped to her side in an instant. I kneeled by her carefully, stroking her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. She shivered a little at my cold touch and I felt guilty instantly. I took my hand away and waited for her to calm down. Suddenly, the small body threw itself at mine and I gasped. She buried her face in my shoulder, her tiny hands fisting handfuls of my shirt. I carefully held her, making sure not to brush my hand against her bare skin.

"It's alright," I calmed her, "but can you tell me where your parents are?" She pulled away and sniffled a little, wiping her nose with her hand.

"I-I wen' to pick up sticks for our campfire, a-and then I got too far away an' I couldn't find mommy or daddy! And I fell down so my knee hurts and it's awl red!" she wailed in her beautiful soprano. She buried her face in my neck again, completely oblivious to the cold temperature of my skin. I froze, looking down and saw dried blood sticking to her knee. I took a deep breath and focused on her tears instead.

"Okay," I said carefully. "Well, my name's Bella and I'm going to help you find your mommy and daddy. What's your name?" She looked up at me with those green eyes and smiled at me.

"Sarah," she told me. "I like your name, Bewwa." I smiled at her and stood, taking in a deep breath. I drifted to the other side of the clearing, where her scent was stalest. I followed it and tracked it into the trees. It led to a thicket of trees and I held Sarah close to me chest, sheilding her from the branches. She hugged me hard, taking a deep breath. Her heartbeat was steady now and instead of making me feel thirsty, it made me feel calm. Like a _lullaby_. I bit my lip and tried to steer my thoughts away from those thoughts. Her blood was getting more and more easy to resist, the blood now dead and the wound healing.

"You're a very pretty girl, Sarah." I murmured, stepping over a log. She looked up at me, a frown on her face.

"Not as pwetty as you," she said in awe. Her small hand reached up to catch a piece of my hair, running her fingers through it wonderingly. I leaned down, closing my eyes and pressing my lips to her head for a second. Was this what it was like have a child? I loved it.

But I didn't deserve it. I_ never_ would.

I sighed and shifted the small body in my arms. She looked up at me with wide eyes, a secret smile on her face. We continued to walk for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Bewwa?" she asked and I chuckled. She couldn't seem to pronounce my name right.

"Yes?" I answered. She moved around in my arms, turning to face me completely. I stopped walking, watching as she looked at me seriously.

"Are you an angel?" She questioned quietly. My eyes widened before I shut them. How was I supposed to answer that?

"No," I said finally. "I'm not an angel, Sarah." I opened my eyes and saw her scrutinizing me.

"But, you're very pwetty and you're nice and you're glittery." she argued. "Can you fly?" Her eyes lit up at the idea and I laughed.

"I'm not an angel, silly." I chuckled, tapping the tip of her nose with my finger. She looked disappointed and and a plan started to grow in my mind.

"Do you want to fly?" I said and she squealed.

"Yes!" She cried. I nodded and shifted her so she was pressed firmly against my chest.

"Alright, Sarah. But there are a few rules. Whatever you do, do not look up. And keep your head tucked in my chest, 'kay?" I told her. She nodded and was practically vibrating with excitement. I locked my arms around her and then we were running.

I ran fast, for Sarah's enjoyment, and tracked her scent. She had wandered quite a ways. A mile and a half, at least. I smiled as Sarah's muffled giggles met my ear and laughed a little myself. I had arrived in a matter of minutes, finding her scent lead to a local campsite. There were several police cars parked in the campsite and I saw a man and woman talking to a police officer, tears streaming down the woman's face. Sarah noticed we had stopped running, and lifted her head curiously. She spotted the man and woman and reached toward them eagerly.

"Momma! Daddy!" she giggled. I smiled and set her down, expecting her to dash toward them. Instead, she surprised me and threw herself at my legs. I was touched by her actions and picked her up again, kissing her forehead. She shivered at my cold touch, but reached her little hand up to touch my cheek.

"Thank you, Bewwa." she mumbled, her eyes wide. "Will you visit me again?" I bit the inside of my cheek, shaking my head. Her eyes widened, filling with tears. She sniffled, a tiny sparkle slipping down her cheek. I frowned, my finger reaching out to swipe the tear off her porcelain skin.

"It's alright, sweetheart," I hummed. "Go to your mommy and daddy. They missed you." She nodded and leaned in to press her lips to my cheek. I closed my eyes, knowing I would never deserve this. I opened my eyes, giving her one last grin, before setting her down. She tottered a few steps, turning to wave toward me before running to her parents.

"Momma!" She cried, "Daddy!" The two humans turned toward her, and the female let out a cry of relief. She ran to her child, picking her up and holding her close to her heart. I leaped to a nearby branch, watching the reunion silently.

"Momma! An angel saved me! She was so pwetty and nice and sparky! And she could fly! Her name was Bella, but I don't get to see her again. I'm going to miss her, momma." said Sarah, her voice raised above the others. The humans stared at her in disbelief and I chuckled. She had finally learned to pronounce my name. It warmed my undead heart.I sighed, standing on the branch and jumping to the next one. I swung through the trees lithely, hardly making the trees sway. I finally stopped about ten miles away from the campsite, lounging on the thick branch of an oak.

I needed to talk to someone.

There was only one person I knew who would listen, so I pulled out my phone and sent a text.

So much has happened. We need to talk. ASAP ~B

I waited patiently and the little jingle that meant I had received a text rang out a few minutes later.

Kk. Name the place and the time. But make sure they have coffee. 0_0 ~S

I chuckled, knowing she had done that just to get me to laugh. She knew me too well. I jumped down from the branch, taking off toward the original area we had mapped out to hunt. I grimaced at the thought of meeting up with Charlie and Evie. I jogged slowly, not wanting to meet them too soon. My wishes weren't granted, because soon I heard the light footsteps of vampires proceeding my way. I stopped, waiting for them to come. I cast my eyes downward as I caught their scent. They arrived seconds later, and I could feel their stares burning into my forehead. I closed my eyes as they breathed in deeply. Evie gasped.

"What have you done?" asked Charlie gently. Anger boiled in my veins. How dare they accuse me!

"Nothing!" I snarled. "I was hunting when I caught scent of a human. I followed it to a human child. I returned her to her parents. End of story." Charlie eyed me suspiciously and I glared at him. He examined my eyes intensely and looked away once he saw they were still a golden amber.

"You were able to resist the human's blood?" Evie questioned quietly. I nodded and saw disappointment in her eyes.

"I've had remarkable resistance since I was a newborn," I explained softly. The disappointment intensified.

"And yet you still chose to drink human blood," she stated. The pitty and disappointment in her voice made me furious. I shook my head and glared at Charlie, waiting for him to come to my rescue. To save me from her shots. He didn't look at me and I felt the betrayal hard.

"I'm going to leave now," I growled. "And don't expect to find me waiting for you in Washington." I turned on my heel and sprinted away, hearing Charlie's pained intake of breath.

He had betrayed me. And it was completely my fault.

~x~X~x~

APOV

I beamed at Jasper as he pulled into the driveway. He caught my mood quickly, and it effected him greatly. His cheeks stretched up in a big grin and I giggled, reaching over and pulling him in for a kiss. He tilted his head and I giggled against his lips. He growled, biting gently on my lower lip possesively and I moaned. A sharp rap on the window made us break apart and I glared at Emmett's gleeful face through the window.

"Get a room," he mouthed and I stuck my tongue out at him. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully before yanking the car door open and pulling me out of my seatbelt. I squealed as he threw me over his shoulder.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU BIG OAF!" I screamed in his ear. He flinched, but only tightened his grip on me. I balled my hands into fists, pounding against his back half heartedly. I could hear the laughter of the others and saw Jasper and Rose discussing who would win this one.

"Edwaaaaard!" I whined. "Save me!" I saw his lips quirk to the side and then he was gone in a blur. I could have watched him, but instead let my body dangle loosely over Emmett. A few moments later, Emmett's feet were knocked from beneath him. I let out a scream and Jasper quickly came to my rescue, catching me bridal-style and grinning at me. I gasped dramatically, putting the back of my hand to my forehead.

"You saved me!" I breathed. "Mah hero!" I over exaggerated my accent and couldn't restrain my laughter. Jasper went all coybow, bowing his head gentlemenly.

"No thanks needed, ma'am." he said lowly and I kissed him. We broke away to the sound of Emmett cursing and looked over. Edward was laughing a few meters away from where . . . Emmett had his head stuck in a tree. I shrieked with laughter, and Jasper chuckled with me.

"Come on, children." Esme smiled. "Let's go inside." Their grins faded into apprehensive expressions and I smiled reassuringly at them.

"Everything will be fine," I promised, hopping out of Jasper's arms. I took his arm, leading the way to the door. I stepped over the overgrowth, scowling to myself. We would have to clean out the yard immediately, the weeds were outrageous. I had seen that the house would be perfectly preserved on the inside, the years hardly wearing it down. I skipped to the door, reaching in my pocket to take out my old key. The family seemed to hold its breath as I inserted the aged key into the door, turning it gently. The lock clicked, and simuletaneously my family exhaled. I smiled and pushed the door open, stepping across the threshhold. The house hadn't aged one day. The furniture was still covered in sheets, and there was a fine layer of dust upon ever surface, but it was still our house. I took a deep breath in and flinched.

She was everywhere. Her scent was decades old, but it was still here. Faintly, but there. I pressed my lips together and felt a wave of love wash through me. I gripped Jasper's hand and squeezed it once before blurring around the room, throwing the sheets off the furniture and flicking on the lights. I arrived back at Jasper's side, letting him pull me closer. The rest of the family came in, and they, too, could smell her. Esme held on to Carlisle tightly and Emmett tried to focus on Rose the best he could. Edward was frozen in the doorway, nostrils flared and pain woven in his amber eyes. He started to shake his head, his limbs trembling. It was heartbreaking.

"No," he whispered, "I-I can't do . . . too many _memories_ . . . smells . . . " He was falling apart and no one was there to keep him together. I separated myself from Jasper, sliding to his side. I reached up, placing my hands on his cheeks and tilting his face toward me. His topaz eyes darkened with anguish and I understood immediately. I took his hand, leading him out of the house.

"Come on, Edward. Let's go for a run." I murmured to him. He nodded, clutching my hand tightly and starting to race with me. We left the house, and I directed us to the familiar path. I could see he knew where we going, but he made no movement to stop. I took a detour, leading us to a small stream where an assortment of flowers grew. I released his hand, nodding to the ground.

"Pick some," I encouraged. He took his time, picking the most delicate and beautiful flowers he could find. He brought them back to me, and I noted that more than half were freesias. I mustered a smile and quickly wove the stems together, producing a bouquet. He took the flowers carefully, sniffing them slightly before nodding to me. We took off again and I lead, taking us to our destination quickly. Edward let his head down and I could tell he didn't want to do this.

"It will be alright, Edward." I told him. "Everything will be fine." I took his head, tugging him along. I looked and found the headstone easily, in the far left corner of the cemetary. We took our time, walking at a human pace silently to the corner. I stopped and Edward let out a small, tormented gasp. He collasped to his knees, dropping the flowers and tugging at his hair angrily. Sobs and growls escaped his chest and I sank down beside him.

"I know," I whisped. He put his face in his hands, whimpering softly.

"No," he moaned. "All my fault." I struggled not to let my emotions show as I started to pick the weeds and overgrown grass that had sprouted between the two headstones. I set the bouquet gently before them and turned to watch Edward. He stared back at me, his eyes filling with tears that would never shed. Then the sobs began, terrible sobs that tore at his chest as they left. I choked back my own cries and pulled him into a hug. He buried his head into my shoulder and I held him back tightly. This was what he needed. To be held, to be shown love. This was what he would need to heal. Closure.

My eyes started to glaze over and I shook my head, trying to block the vision. But it was persistant, flooding into my mind and making me gasp.

Edward didn't notice, too absorbed in reading the headstone.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**1987-2006**

**Beloved daughter and friend.**

**Bella will be missed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight!**

**Jasper: Um no.**

**Me: Yes *Jasper uses powers to woo me* I mean, uhm, no. Noooo. **

**Jasper: Ha! I WIN!**

* * *

I glided off the plane gracefully, the smell of the Seattle rain greeting me. I breathed in gratefully, happy to be away from the tempting smell of humans. As I climbed in a cab, I saw many people staring at me, obviously stunned by my beauty. I scoffed in annyoance and told the driver where my destination was. Then I told him to step on it.

Pulling my legs up to my chest and sighing, I realized how stupid I had been. To think that Charlie and Evie could actually accept me so easily. That I could actually become part of a family that easily again. I huffed, thinking of Evie's piting eyes. She didn't know anything about me. Neither did Charlie. It made me feel guilty, that he hardly knew me anymore. And I knew it was my fault. I had never tried to connect or communicate with him. Within ten years after Charlie had changed, I left him. I left him. What kind of daughter was I, leaving her own father when he needed her most? It made me sick. I was a horrible person.

The cab lurched to a stop and I almost fell out of my seat, steadying myself carefully. I thanked and paid the driver, stepping out and pulling up my jacket hood. Then the cab was gone, splashing me as it sped away. I scowled and turned to see where exactly he had dropped me off. I had told him Port Angeles, but I hadn't exactly told him where. A resteraunt was what I was looking at, and as I stared at it, I realized that it was familiar. I stared at it intensely, digging through my mind as to why this resteraunt would be familiar. Slowly, a dim human memory was brought to mind.

Ah. Damn.

Fate really hated me.

I looked up and winced at the sign. La Bella Italia.

Dammit.

The memories started.

_"You can trust me, you know," I murmured. I reached forward, without thinking, to touch his folded hands, but he slid them away minutely, and I pulled my hand back._

_"I don't know if I have a choice anymore." His voice was almost a whisper. "I was wrong - you're much more observant than I gave you credit for."_

_"I thought you were always right."_

_"I used to be." He shook his head again. "I was wrong about you on one other thing, as well. You're not a magnet for accidents - that's not a broad enough classification. You are a magnet for trouble*. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will invariably find you."_

_"And you put yourself into that category?" I guessed._

_His face turned cold, expressionless. "Unequivocally."_

_I streched my across the table again - ignoring him when he pulled back slightly one more - to touch the back of his hand shyly with my fingertips. His skin was cold and hard, like a stone._

_"Thank you." My voice was fervent with gratitude. "That's twice now."_

_His face softened. "Let's not try for three, agreed?"_

Too much. My brain was on overload, trying to rid itself of the painful images. I was gone in the blink of an eye, racing toward the forest and not caring who saw me. I had to get away. I gasped as my body spasmed in pain. I collapsed, the weight of everything crashing down on me. Never in my existence had I wanted to kill myself so badly than then. I clawed the ground, trying to get back to my feet. I had to stay . . . strong . . .

I arched my back, my mouth opening in a silent scream. My body suddenly went numb, and then it went dark.

**APOV**

I gasped as I came out of the vision, my grip automatically tightening on whatever I had my arms around. Edward shifted as I took in a ragged breath, and pulled away from my arms. My lips trembled and two words stumbled out.

"She . . . hurt . . . "

I shivered as the picture was pulled up in my mind again. I shoved it away and Edward gripped my shoulders gently. I twisted away, getting on my knees and hands. I coughed and retched, but was pleased to see that nothing came up. I shifted and Edward caught my shivering body. I tried to pull away, my mind in denial. It wasn't possible. It wasn't possible. It wasn't possible.

"What's not possible?" He whispered.

"N-not . . . possible. She . . . hmm . . . " I trailed off, sounding crazy. Get a grip, Alice. Get. A. Grip.

I backed into the only safe place I knew; my mind.

I wasn't aware of my outer surroundings, only those of my mind. Stay strong. You can get through this. I pulled up the vision again wincing as I watched.

_I was watching a female vampire run. She ran fastly, her mahogany hair flying out behind her as she ran. She sucked in a breath as her body stopped and started to quake. She suddenly fell, sobs wracking at her body as she clawed the ground. She cried out in pain repeatedly, finally flipping over and arching her back. Her lips formed a perfect circle as a silent scream escaped her lips. Then it was over. Her body collapsed to the ground, her eyes falling close and a peaceful expression falling on her face._

Not possible.

The girl looked exactly like Bella.

But she was a_ vampire_.

Bella was a vampire.

No.

It wasn't possible. I had seen her death. If Edward found out . . .

Edward wouldn't find out. He _couldn't_. He was just healing. If he got so much of a glimmer of hope and it turned out to be fake, it would destroy him. He was just starting to heal. I couldn't let that happen to him. I wouldn't. Even though I yearned to, I knew in the end it would only destroy him. Because I knew that it wasn't her.  
It just wasn't possible.

The thought made me want to laugh. Since when had being a vampire become impossible? I sobered as I remembered that days when I had believed that anything was possible. When Bella was with us. That was when I still had hope. Still had faith that everything would work out. Everything was perfect then. Edward had found his mate, and he was content being in Forks with us. Never had my life been so accurate to my visions. It was the perfect vision, everything falling in place.

And then Bella broke him.

She broke his heart after her birthday. I didn't blame her, none of us did. There was no blame. Except for Jasper. He was always blaming himself. But we all knew he wasn't at fault. Edward had warned us that Bella was withdrawing from him, and that we should prepare to leave. And when he told us that she didn't want to see any of us, it made me feel like a monster. For the first time in my entire existence, I regretted who I was. That was when I started to feel the guilt. I stayed in my room for days, wallowing in my sorrow. If I hadn't thrown the party, then this would have never happened. Then Bella wouldn't hate me. Wouldn't hate us. Jasper stayed with me the entire time, holding me while I sobbed. I think that the only one who felt guiltier than me was Edward. I remember Jasper telling me that one night as I cried.

So we left. And I promised Edward that I wouldn't look into her future. It was the most single hardest thing I had ever done. We argued for days; I should have had the right to make sure my best friend was alive. Then Edward informed me in a monotone voice that I was no longer her best friend. That she didn't want me. I had slapped him and Jasper and Emmett had taken him outside to tell him off. Esme just held me and Carlisle sighed, obviously horrified at what his family had become. There was only one person who stood beside Edward.

Rosalie.

She had agreed, saying that whatever had made her see that Edward wasn't good for her was a miracle. It was good for all of us, she had said. We were finally rid of the human pet that Edward had become so fond of. I had attacked her then, and only Jasper could keep me off her. Edward left after that. Emmett and Rosalie went to one of their many homes and Jasper and I stayed with Esme and Carlisle. Everything was wrong.

Our family had fallen apart.

Over the years, we slowly began to heal together. None of us would ever heal completely, but we began to forgive each other. And ourselves. Ever so slowly, our family started to rebuild. There would always be a spot missing from our hearts, and nobody would ever replace her. She was unique.

With my mind at peace, I could feel myself start to awake from whatever trance I had gone into. I quickly blocked my mind and then my eyes snapped open, meeting a pair of amber eyes that I loved so much.

"Jazz," I sighed, closing my eyes again. "I love you, Jasper." He let out a ragged breath and leaned down to kiss my forehead. He buried his face in my short locks, breathing in my scent shakily.

"God, Alice. I was so scared. Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear?" He cried frantically, pulling me impossibly closer. I nodded and pressed my lips to his jugular. I carefully pulled myself up, keeping Jasper's arms secured around me. I looked around and frowned, eyes flitting about.

"Where am I?" I asked softly.

"At home. Do you not remember?" He whispered against my hair. I shook my head. "After you went into . . . after you became unresponsive, Edward called me in a frenzy. I came over, thinking I could break whatever trance you were in, but you wouldn't wake up. So Edward went to get Carlisle and I raced you home. Carlisle said that he imagined that you were in shock, and that your mind was just sorting out everything. He said there was nothing we could do but wait."

"Where's Edward?" I said fearfully. What if he had heard my thoughts while I was in the state of shock?

"At the cemetary. Rosalie stayed with him."

"Oh."

Jasper drew in a ragged breath and I wrapped him tightly in my arms. I shifted so I was laying beneath him and his head was resting on my chest, right where my heart should be beating. Our legs were a tangled mess and I ran a hand through his golden curls repeatedly, knowing it calmed him when I did it. I placed a kiss on his head and he darted, locking me in his arms and resting his forehead again mine. Our noses rubbed affectionately and I closed my eyes.

"Promise me," He whimpered. "Please. I can't lose you Alice. You're my everything. If you go . . . " A soft sob escaped his chest and I echoed. If he was hurting, then so was I. We were one soul, only in two bodies. He was my soulmate. He got me when no one did. He love me for me. He loved me.

"I'm never going to leave you, Major." I whispered. "I don't know if you remember, but I wait a *very* long time for you." I could feel his smile on my own lips and then they crashed into mine. I kissed him with a passion that would only ever be for him, our stone lips holding their shape, but seeming to fit together perfectly. I tried to pull him even closer than we were, but it was impossible. His body covered my petite form and I stroked my toes against his shins. His hands enclosed me in an iron grip and my own hands found his hair, giving a slight tug. He growled and I couldn't help but purr back. I loved when he did that.

"Oh, give it a rest!" A booming voice shouted. "Get a room." Jasper sighed and pulled away, huffing and letting his head fall into my neck.

"Go away, Emmett," He groaned.

"Nope," Emmett replied, popping the 'p'. "Mummy dearest sent me to check on the little pixie. But I see you're checking her out yourself." He made a grossed out face and I reached behind me to grab a pillow and chucked it at him, narrowly missing his face. I tried to sit up, but found that the couch was too small for me to move without me falling off the couch. Jasper adjusted our positions quickly, so we were both sitting up and I was sitting between his legs.

"So, what exactly did happen?" Jasper asked, arms wrapping around me.

"I . . . " I was lost for words. "I-I don't remember." I stammered a lie. It was so easy to lie. Now all I had to do was convince Edward without slipping up in my thoughts. I froze suddenly, my hands turning into claws as another vision wanted to break through to my mind.

"Alice." Jasper sat up immediately, turning me around to face him.

"I can't . . . it's too strong . . ." He cupped my face in his hands, and I met his calm amber eyes.

"Stay with me, Al. It'll be alright, darlin'." But his voice was fading already. I whimpered as Jasper faded from my vision, clasping my hands over his to remind myself that he was still here. Then I was somewhere else.

_The lighting was dim in the bar, but I could see who I wanted to go to perfectly. She was sitting in the farthest corner from me, sitting alone and sipping on a Coke. I saw myself walk up to her, Edward sulking behind me. I shoved him back, knowing that he would scare her. I proceeded to skip to her table, sliding into the seat across from her. She looked up, startled, and her eyes instantly narrowed._

_"Vampire." Her voice was soft, but I could still hear it. I gave her one of my best smile and she shifted, leaning as far away from me as she could._

_"Hi!" My voice was bright and cheerful as I greeted her._

_"Hey," She said cautiously. "Is there anything I can help you with?"_

_I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around, before waving Edward over. She became even more suspicious after that. Edward sat down and I turned back to the girl._

_"Here's the deal, Kaitynn," She stiffened as I said her name. "We need you to tell us everything you know about the Tiger."_

I opened my eyes and found myself alone, on the couch. I sucked in a breath and only murmured one thing.

"Kaitlynn."

**BPOV**

I groaned as I came to, my body stiff and unresponsive from the hours of not moving. If that was possible. I bit my lip and frowned. Licking my lip, I tasted raindrops and dirt. Damn, I had been rained on. My clothes were soaked as well. I stood, attempted to ring out my soaked and dirty hair. Finally giving up, I started on my way again. Charlie and Evie weren't supposed to come back until tomorrow. But, given the circumstances, I wouldn't be surprised if they came home early. I dodged a tree and jumped over a giant log, landing on my knees. I got up quickly and pushed my legs as fast as they could go. Then the old white house came into view.

I didn't bother with the front door, shoving the guest room window open and crawling inside. I gathered what little things I had in my bag, but left all the clothes that Evie had given me. I didn't want to take what had her scent on it. It would just remind me of her. Cue growl.

"Dammit! She doesn't even fucking know me!" I snarled. I only ever swore when I was really . . . really insanely furious. I hesitated before throwing all my stuff in the Vanquish.

Then I ran inside, checking for anything I had left in all the rooms. I stopped at my old room, biting my lip painfully. I took in a deep breath before gently shoving the door open. The room was undisturbed, everything in its place. I wanted to move forward, but my feet were glued to the floor. This wasn't right.

But it _was_.

This was all _mine_. Every. Single. Thing. My books, my clothes, my bed, everything. It would forever be _mine_. I might have changed a little in the past years, but that didn't change my hold on my things. _Mine_. With this revelation in mind, I suddenly gained the strength to take a step inside my room. Just being in it brought back dull human memories, and I smiled, letting them flow through my mind quickly. The good old days. Then, with unimaginable speed and caution, I boxed up every single thing in the room. I even managed to fit my bed and computer in the Vanquish. I was good at packing. I came back to the room, smiling at how empty it was. I was moving on now. My human life would be remembered, but it was long gone now.

I sat in the driveway for a few moments before starting the Vanquish, rolling down my window and pulling out my phone. I pushed speed dial number two and waited.

"Hello?" Her voice was soft and quiet.

"Hi." I answered shyly.

"How are you?" She yawned and I chuckled.

"I'm guessing you haven't had your daily dose of caffine?" I tried an attempt at a lame joke, but I knew she could see right through it.

"What's up, Bella?"

"Why can't I just call my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Sheila?" I went for innocent.

"As flattered as I am, do not lie to me, dammit. You know that I can't stand it." I felt bad instantly at how upset she was.

"I just," My voice faltered. "I'm having a hard time. And I . . . Evie's been attacking me for my diet." I blurted and bit my lip, slapping my forehead. Which is a very tricky thing to do while driving.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. Like, _literally_?" She shouted. "Damn. I'm going to have to come and teach her a lesson." I managed a laugh and shook my head.

"Do I have to remind you once again that you're not -" I stopped, and snarled loudly as the scent wafted in through my window. I slammed the brakes, making them squeal in protest.

"Bella?" Sheila's voice was terrified on the end. "Is everything all right? Do I need to call Xavier?"

"Dammit," I growled.

"What?" She all but screamed.

My lip lifted in disgust as I spoke.

"Vampires."

* * *

**Ooooh.. A lot of interesting unknown people in this chapter. Like Kaitlynn and Xavier? And Sheila..but sheshe21 will know. ;) Next chapter...the Cullens and The Tiger(aka Bella) Meet! So, last chance to take my poll to see who Bella first introduces herself as! Go take it! After you review, though! **

**~fang luver454**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT!**

**S.M.: *glares at me, mouth duct taped* ^-^**

**Sorry it's been so long. Beta Reader and I had some FF issues...**

* * *

**_APOV_**

I pulled up to the bar and Edward looked out the window forlornly. I went to jab him in the ribs but he blocked it easily, a smile playing at his lips. I giggled and gave him a shove, climbing out of the car. Locking it, I started for the bar door. It was an unusually cloudy day for California, but I took caution and wore a stylish jacket over my top and skinny jeans. Edward wore similar, his clothes covering his skin. I hummed slightly to myself as I pushed open the door and Edward sighed once again. I reached out and stroked his arm comfortingly, and he gave me a small smile. My eyes scanned the bar and I saw her.

Kaitlyn, the girl from my vision.

She was staring at the table intently, deep in thought, and every once and while she would take a sip of her Coke. Edward started for her but I pushed him back a bit and then skipped to her table. This was going accordingly to the vision. I took a seat across from her and her eyes flashed up as she jumped a little. She took in my appearance and her eyes narrowed. Her lips barely moved, but I could detect the whispered word. I gave her a dazzling smile and she leaned as far away from as she could in the tiny booth.

"Hi!" I chirped.

"Hey," She replied, not so enthusiastic. "Is there anything I can help with you with?" I pulled my hands through my short locks casually and caught Edward's eye. I waved him over and I could tell that Kaitlynn was even more tense as he took a seat next to me.

"Here's the deal, Kaitlyn. We need you to tell us everything you know about the Tiger." I explained. Her reaction was worse than I expected.

"First off, what the hell! Who are you, how do you know my name, and what's all this crap about the 'Tiger'?" She bristled. "I don't know who you think you are!" Her lip lifted in disgust and I sighed. Edward looked over and gave me a what-are-you-going-to-do-now look. I ignored him.

"Look, Kaitlyn, you know _exactly_ who I'm talking about. You don't know_ who_ I am, but you know _what_ I am." I smiled and rested one of my hands over hers. She didn't seem surprised at the temperature nor the hardness, but that didn't stop her from jerking away and her face draining of color. She didn't look at us, wringing her hands nervously. Edward and I waited patiently as she tapped her fingers against the table, her eyes focused on nothing. She finally took a deep breath and reached over to pull a pen and a piece of paper from her purse.

"If you want to know anything, I need to know what region you belong to." She said stoically, but she frowned as if realizing something. "Unless you're nomads?"

"Excuse me?" Edward decided to butt in. "We don't have to tell you anthing!" Kaitlyn bristled again and stood stiffly. I reached out to catch her wrist, sending a glare at Edward.

"I'm sorry, please excuse my brother. He's a tad bit bipolar." I apologized and Edward shot me a glare. She sat down, but on the edge of her side of the booth. She was ready to flee at any given moment.

"Olympic Peninsula." I stated confidently. "We're not nomads." Her eyebrows shot up, but she wrote it down anyways.

"Coven leader?"

"Carlisle Cullen."

She stiffened even more, if possible, and swore under her breath. The pen stopped and she looked up at us with wide eyes.

"You're f-from the Cullen Clan?" She stuttered and I nodded. She swore again and shook her head muttering, "I'm going to have to burn these clothes . . ."

"Names?" asked Kaitlynn, sounding anxious. She glanced out the window of the bar and I was confused. What made her so nervous?

"Alice and Edward Cullen." Edward answered.

The pen dropped and a gasp was pulled from her lips. She picked it up with trembling fingers and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. She swallowed audibly and wrote it down. She didn't look in our eyes after that. We sat there in silence until she looked up.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who is the Tiger?" Edward shot and Kaitlynn rolled her eyes.

"Pass," She huffed. "I can't tell you any personal information about who, where, or what the Tiger is." Edward growled lowly and I elbowed him.

"What exactly does the Tiger do?" I asked carefully. She tapped her chin thoughtfully before answering.

"The Tiger is a fighter of sorts. The Tiger mostly fights other vampires in combat. Combat is its specialty. I'm surprised you haven't heard of the Tiger. Ask around. Most vampires have. It's intriguing to hear all the different rumors and theories." She chuckled as Edward and I took this in.

"How long has the Tiger been around?" Edward questioned and Kaitlynn paused.

"Classified." She said.

"How good is the Tiger in combat?" Edward asked and Kaitlynn smirked.

"The best of the best. The Tiger has beat every vampire it's fought. In fact, they're so good that the Volturi have been hounding after them to join." Edward's jaw dropped and mine followed soon after. She laughed darkly. "Yes, I know about the Volturi. Don't act so shocked." Edward spluttered.

"But how are you alive?" He exclaimed. "They don't let any human live knowing our secret." She shook her head and her lips curved up in a smile.

"That's how good the they are. The Tiger has kept me safe from harm for a long time." She looked proud. "And get this: the Volturi doesn't just want the Tiger to join the guard, they want the Tiger to join the coven." She sat back, looking satisfied. Edward and I looked at each other, wide eyed. To join the guard, you had to be special. To join the coven, you had to be pretty damn spectacular. They hadn't had any new coven-mates since the wives. Edward nodded, agreeing with my thoughts.

"Anything else?" Kaitlynn asked. When we didn't answer, she stood and gathered her things. "Okay, then. I've got to get going now. I have puppies to attend to."

"Wait!" Edward called and she turned. "Why can't I read your mind?" I stared at him in shock and she chuckled.

"A friend helped me. Bella wasn't the only silent mind, you know." With that said, she left. Edward sagged forward, groaning. I echoed both our thoughts with three words.

"What the hell?"

_**BPOV**_

"Yes, Sheila, I'll call if things get to heavy for me to handle. Yes, I'll come visit soon. No! Don't call Xavier. Alright. Mmkay. Talk to ya soon. Goodbye." I closed the phone and unlocked the door to my brand new apartment. Three bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, and a big kitchen. It was nice quality for Forks. Flicking on the lights, I walked to the master bedroom. My clothes and were hung up in the closet neatly and a mix of things from my human life and vampire life were spread around the room. I smiled to myself, feeling somewhat at home. I sat down at the edge of the bed, breathing in the scent of my human comforter. I flopped on my back and flared my nostrils to get a whiff of the scents that floated up. Freesia, strawberries, lilacs, honey, and sunshine. Edward's scent and mine mixed together.

I curled up and inhaled softly trying to get as much of his scent as possible in my system. It was torturing and pleasuring at the same time. I unzipped my jacket and stripped off my shirt, leaving me in a tank top. Examing my arms closely, I felt ashamed. There were so many ugly battle scars that littered the pale skin, and to any vampire eye I was a danger. I stroked my first vampire bite on my wrist, the one James had given me. Every scare held a memory. I touched the newest addition at my shoulder and grimaced. It would still be brighter than the other scars for at least another three weeks. So bright that even the human eye could see it. The jingling of my cell phone made me groan and I reached out to snatch it from my jacket pocket.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed.

"Hey," Kaitlyn answered. "It's just Kaitlyn. Don't eat me. Jeez." I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"I can't promise anything," I joked. "What's up?"

"Um, listen, we need to talk. And, uh, I need a favor." She shifted and I could tell that she was anxious.

"Aren't you the one who owes me?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I was afraid you'd say that," She mumbled. "Yeah, but this is, like, a life or death situation."

"Fine," I huffed. "Where am I meeting you?"

"How about that cafe in Oregon?"

"Fine, but make it quick because I have school tomorrow."

As I drove, I let my mind wander. The Cullens were in Forks. As was I. And there was no doubt that they were registered for school. Was I really ready for this? Was I ready to face my past? When we met, my plan would be activated. I would be on my way to my destination. I winced. There was still one thing that was wrong.

Charlie.

He didn't understand. He didn't know me. Anymore anyways. He didn't know who I was, or what I did. Hell, I didn't know anything about him. If he still liked to fish, or if he still liked to watch baseball every Friday. I didn't know what his favorite color was, or what he liked to do on sunny days. I didn't know anything about my father. I didn't even call him, or send a card on Father's Day. I couldn't even remember the last time I told him I loved him.

And after the way we left things in Colorado, I felt horrible. But I he knew the people I hunted. He knew why I hunted them. Yet he didn't defend me. Instead he took Evie's side. I mean, I understand the whole mate-thing, but I was his daughter. No offense, but I was here first. I had been here longer; a lot longer. I was ninety-three years older than her. And besides that, I was his daughter. His own blood. The last thing he had of my mother.

Was that why he had abandoned me? Because of Renee? Maybe because he had Evie now, he didn't want a reminder of my mother around. Maybe he hated me. I still looked like her a bit, even in my vampire features. I bit my lip and stroked my hair nervously. Maybe he didn't want me to come back after all. Now he had Evie, and his life was complete. He didn't need a broken daughter like me. I swallowed thickly. I wasn't wanted anymore.

I shoved it away, throwing it in the corner of my other unwanted thoughts and floored the pedal of the Vanquish. I shot forward and weaved between cars. I only had five more minutes to go until I'd get to the cafe we agreed to meet at. I'd bet I could make it in two.

I pulled up a minute and fifty-two seconds later, smirking slightly to myself. The cafe was abandoned, except for a stoned-looking waitress. I entered quietly, taking in the dim lighting and strange music. I chose a table in the back, and the waitress came by to ask if I needed anything. I shook my head and waited.

Kaitlyn walked in a few minutes later, the room brightened by her presence. She wore black skinny jeans and a black tank with a red jacket. Her tan hair was pulled back and blue-green her eyes sought me out immediately. I opened my mouth to call out to her, but snapped it shut as she came closer. She looked at me worriedly and her lips pressed down in a thin line as she saw my expression. She sat down hesitantly, looking at me as if I was a ticking time bomb.

"What. The. Hell." My voice was low and dangerous, and she hardly flinched. Instead she pulled out a pad of paper and shoved it at me.

"I didn't go to them. They came to me," She reasurred me quickly. I read the piece of paper quickly, taking in Alice's and Edward's names. My vision went red and I gripped the chair I was sitting in tightly. There was a crack and I loosened my fingers, trying to real in my rage. A quick glance down told me that I would probably have to pay for this chair.

"So you're telling me," I started, leaning foward. "that Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen came to you, looking for me?" Kaitlyn nodded and smirked.

"Don't worry. They didn't get their trade's worth. I told them things that every vampire should basically know about you. I mean, you've been around for a hundred years." She rolled her eyes. "I knew I wouldn't get away without telling anything so I just told them that you're the best vampire in the vamp world. And I may or may not have bragged a little . . . "

"Like?"

"Oh, I just told them that I'm alive because of your protection. And that the Volturi want you in the coven. Aaand that I know more than it seems." She grinned sheepishly.

"What?" I asked warily.

"On my way out, I was feeling a little cocky. So when Edward asked why he couldn't read my mind, I told him a 'friend' helped me out. Then I proceeded to say, quote, 'Bella wasn't the only silent mind, you know.' End quote." She grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Nice touch. Now they're bound not to come after you to torture you for more information." My tone dripping with sarcasm, I tapped my nails against the tabletop. "Good work, though. Didn't reveal anything. I'm proud." She nodded and waved the waitress over, ordering a black coffee and a bowl of wild rice soup. I raised an eyebrow.

"I have cravings," She waved off my look. "Listen, I sorta need a favor . . . " I narrowed my eyes, watching her shift in her seat anxiously. Her heartbeat was a bit too fast.

"First, let me as you for a favor." I said. "I need a few names checked out and all their criminal records. Um, and the list will be over a hundred." She nodded eagerly, not at all stunned that I had just ask her to break a few laws and dig up personal information on criminals. She really needed her head to get checked out.

"Okay. So what do you need?" She sighed and pulled out a pen and paper.

"I need to borrow some money," Her voice was below a whisper. "I-I'm falling behind on rent. And I can hardly afford to buy food for Izzy. Please, I promise that I'll pay you back as soon as possible, Bella."

Kaitlyn was emancipated, and had been since she was fifteen. She lived with her cat in an apartment in nortthern California, and went to school and worked two part-time jobs. She was hyper as hell, considering all the work she did. She was also super smart, and I wouldn't doubt she'd get a scholarship to anywhere she applied. I never saw her without a book, and she loved to be outside. She also tended to be lazy, and whenever I came over to her house, I often found myself cleaning and tidying while she lounged on the couch.

"W-what?" I gasped, astounded. How could she have kept this from me?

"Nevermind, you don't have to. I'll be fine." She managed a dazzling smile and we were quiet as the waitress brought Kaitlyn her food.

"Kaitlyn," I said, laying my hand on hers. She glanced up, her unique blue-green eyes meeting mine. "Of course I'll give you some money. And no, you are not paying me back. How could you have kept this from me?" She grinned and threw herself across the table to me. I laughed and hugged her back, carefully monitering my strength.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" She laughed. "And I really want to try and pay you back!" I didn't argue, even though I very well knew that I would not allow her to.

"You're welcome," I said kindly. "Now, why don't I take that mind block off? It must be giving you a headache." She nodded and touched her temples gently.

"More like a migraine," She wrinkled her nose. I reached over and replaced her fingers with mine, touching her temples softly. I closed my eyes, and delved deep into my mind. I found the tiny portion of my sheild that was missing, and reached into Kaitlyn's mind. She gasped slightly, but didn't move. I could feel the barrier surrounding her mind, and I gently pulled at it's edges. That was all it needed, and it came flying back to my mind. I sighed and sat back, now rubbing my temples as Kaitlyn sighed in relief.

"Oomph, that feels good," She moaned and I smiled slightly.

"Well, if that's it, then I have to be going. I have a big day tomorrow," I groaned. "I'll have that list over to you as soon as possible. Along with the money." She nodded and we got up, saying our goodbyes.

"Call me if you need anything," I called tiredly as we departed. Taking the sheild back had really worn me out, and I knew I needed to hunt soon. But there wasn't enough time in the world. I had to prep myself for the heartbreak that would happen tomorrow.

XoXoXoX

By the time I got back, it was about time to get ready for school. But before I could, I needed to make a phone call. I dialed and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" I scowled and held back a growl.

"Hi Kate, is Tanya there?" I asked, trying to keep my tone polite.

"Yep. May I ask who's calling?" She was so nice it made me want to puke.

"Just tell her it's her feline friend." I smirked. Wish I could've seen her reaction. A few minutes later the phone was picked up again.

"H-hello?" She stammered.

"Hi, Tanya." She sucked in a breath. "I just called to catch up a little. You'll never guess what happened today. I was driving with the windows down and suddenly I caught wind of Cullen. Interesting, right? I mean, since they weren't supposed to be in Forks for another two months." There was a silence on the other end.

"And then, get this, a friend of mine calls and tells me that the Cullens have been asking around about the Tiger. Quite strange isn't it? I mean, they aren't really active in the vampire world, so how on earth could they have found out about me? The whole situation is just so peculiar."

"What have you told them, Tanya? How do they know about me?" I growled.

"Alice had a vision!" She blurted. "She had a vision of going to meet a girl to talk about you. She didn't know how it fit in with anything, or who the the Tiger is. She knew it had to do something with them, so she decided to find the girl. They asked a few questions, but got ripped off by the girl. They called here, too, and . . . I told the a few things, but gave them false trails." She waited to hear what I said.

"What did you tell them?" I fumed. I could just imagine her cowering.

"I told them that you were a human drinker. And that you were off the continent at the moment, and I had heard a few rumors. I told them you were a male, and gave them a few phone numbers of people who will only tell them the rumors they've heard." I thought this over for a few moments. They were all basically lies, and the Cullens were bound to eat them up.

"Listen now, and listen good, Tanya," I warned. "If you ever lie to me again, you will regret it. Do you understand? You're family won't be under my protection if you ever do it again."

"Okay." I shut the phone and threw myself on my bed. Things were getting complicated. I was going to have to severe some of my ties. Tanya would be the first to go.

I showered quickly, emerging wrapped in a towel. I headed for my closet, taking out the outfit I planned for meticulously to wear. I pulled on my black skinny jeans with rips at the thighs, hopping around just to get them over my butt. Ugh, human fashion these days was dangerous. I buttoned them and pulled on a short-sleeved blue shirt, with ruffles on the front. I smiled sadly as I faced the mirror; blue was a sad color. I combed my fingers through the long, brown locks falling well past my shoulders. I left it natural today, sniffing my hair. All my scent. I glanced one last time at my blue shirt before pulling on a small long-sleeved jacket that would cover my arms.

Taking my time to get my things ready, I slowly walked downstairs at a human pace. Even at that, by the time I got to my car I still had a ton of time till school started. I drove a little under the speed limit, dreading what awaited me at school. It was time for my plan to be put into plan. Joy.

I pulled into the parking lot, seeing only a few other cars in the parking lot. None that attracted too much attention. I let out a breath and locked my car as I started for the school office. The soft murmur of early students was quiet, and I dared to smile at some of them. The stared back, astounded, before managing a foolish grin. As I pulled the office door open, I winced as the human smell became more intoxicating. A lot of people had already been in the office, so the scent of fresh blood was more intense than the abandoned hallways. I knew I should have hunted last night.

"Hi, Mrs. Simon!" I chirped, faking cheerfulness. She looked up at me startedly, before flashing me that Angela-smile.

"Why, hello, Bella," She answered. "Is there anything I can do for you today?" I approached the desk, acting shy.

"I was wondering if there was any welcome committee for new students. I realize that we don't get many new students, but I thought it would be nice if I could maybe start one for when we do. I mean, everyone is really nice and welcoming, but I knew I would feel better if someone certain would be leading me around," I tried to talk slowly, but this was probably the longest I had ever spoken at one period of time.

"That's a wonderful idea, sweetie!" Mrs. Simon beamed. "And, actually, there are five new students today!" I faked surprise.

"Wow! Five? What a coincidence!" I said on cue. I felt like an actress. Mrs. Simon laughed.

"Actually, they're all brother and sister. Three in your grade, two boys and a girl; and two juniors, a boy and a girl." She grinned and I smiled politely back.

"What a big family," I murmured and she nodded in agreement.

"I'll start making arrangements for a Welcoming Committee, but for now would you mind showing them around today? They should be here in about," She glanced at the clock. "Five minutes." My stomach plummutted and I nodded, unable to speak. I started for the back door of the office, when she called out to me again.

"Oh, wait! They're here Isabella!" I stopped and took a deep breath, plastering a fake smile on my face. Then I turned around.

Five incredible stunned vampires stood staring at me in awe.

Phase One of my plan: Completed.

* * *

**Yay! Thanks to Beta Reader for Beta-ing!**

**Next chapter comes soon!**

**Sorry for the cliffy!**

**~fang luver**


	13. Chapter 13

My mind went blank as they watched me. I swallowed and clutched my chest nervously.

"Excuse me," I mumbled, before dashing out the door and racing for the forest. At that moment, I didn't care about the humans. All I cared about was getting away from them. I stopped and fell to my knees, gripping my hair and letting out a cry. I froze as I heard footsteps, maybe a mile away. They'd be on me in seconds. I jumped to my feet, taking off again. This chase was terrifiying and thrilling at the same time. I could hear them calling my name frantically, and this made me run even faster.

I knew which one was fastest. And if he caught up with me, it would be the end of me. I cursed as I realized which direction I was going and quickly turned on the spot. A bit too fast, actually. My feet slid on the wet ground and I crashed to the forest floor. I growled and was up in a second, but I had let them gain on me. I could hear his breathing now, the way his shoes sounded against the damp ground. I pushed myself faster, faster than I had ever ran. It still wasn't enough. I couldn't hear his shoes on the ground for once and I knew it wasn't good.

A body crashed into mine and I cried out as we crashed to the ground. I pressed my cheek against the ground, closing my eyes tightly. Two warm hands flipped me around and cupped my face.

"Bella." His sweet breath swirled around my face and I turned away.

"I-I'm not Bella," I stuttered and his thumb stroked my cheek. His hold loosened for one moment and I was up, backing away. The rest of the family arrived and I kept my eyes at their feet.

"Stop lying," Edward ordered and my breathing hitched.

"I'm not lying." My eyes stayed glued to the ground as I backed away.

"Surround her," Jasper murmured. I snarled and finally brought my eyes to them. Edward was the first one I locked my gaze on.

His eyes were locked on my face, eyes that were a beautiful topaz. They met my own and shone with something I refused to awknowledge. His mouth was slightly agape, as if he wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. His chest heaved up and down quickly, almost painfully. I reached out to brush his face, but let my hand drop inches away from his face. His penny-colored hair was still messy as always and I backed away.

"I don't know who you are," I lied. "But leave me alone."

I saw her move before her feet even left the ground. But I didn't have time to react as Rosalie leapt at me, tackling me to the ground. I thrashed, snarling as she held me down while reaching for my wrist.

"What are you doing?" Edward shouted. She didn't answer, going for my left arm and yanking at the jacket sleeve. I realized what she was doing and struggled to get away, screaming in outrage. She held me tighter, and I hissed.

"Let me go!" I screamed too late.

She shoved my jacket sleeve up, revealing my left wrist and revealing the bite James gave me. I let out a cry, throwing my head against the ground. The others stared at my wrist in disbelief.

"Bella," Alice breathed. I didn't answer, closing my eyes and shoving Rosalie away from me.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I cried, scrambling back.

They moved with me, and soon I was at my feet. I tugged my jacket back into place, combing my hair self-consciously. I stopped breathing, zipping up my jacket and staring away.

"You should get back to class," I murmured. "Wouldn't make a good impression to skip the first day."

"The hell we are!" Alice cried. She moved to hug me and I hissed, backing away. Jasper growled back and I lifted my lips, baring my teeth. He pulled Alice behind him, shifting into a crouch. I narrowed my eyes and copied him, crouching. I was surprised to see Edward crouch with me. What on earth . . .

Rose and Emmett looked at us in distress, unsure what to do. I was splitting the family. Damn. It wasn't what I wanted. I straightened and went against every nerve in my body. My muscles ached for a fight, but this was the first time I had ever stepped back.

"Stop," I said loudly.

They all did what I said, straightening and turning to look at me. I licked my lips once before speaking.

"You're going to go back to class," I said through my teeth. "You are going to tell Mrs. Simon that I got sick. You are not going to leave the school." They stared at my profoundly and I suddenly remembered something. I blurred to Jasper, standing only an inch away from him before speaking.

"I would never touch Alice," I hissed. Then I was gone. I raced through the forest silently, relieved when I didn't hear any gaining footsteps. I slowed my pace, and instead of heading toward my apartment, I took a different path. I slowed as I approached my destination.

I stopped short of the treeline, parting a few overgrown ferns to glance at the clearing I had arrived at. I sucked in a breath as I surveyed the huge white house. Nothing had changed. There were cars in the garage, and the Mercedes sat in the driveway. I swore and froze as the door open. Carlisle Cullen in his glory stepped out, golden eyes sweeping the terrain. I ducked behind the trees, watching silently.

"Hello?" He called. I flinched at his voice, backing away and making the mistake of stepping on a twig. His head snapped to the side, eyes narrowing. "Who's there?"

I was gone, racing through the trees and tracing my original path. They were back. I stopped at the high school parking lot, escaping to my car and locking the doors. I had made the mistake of running, and they had followed. My identity had already been uncovered. Damn. I sunk down in the seat, groaning. Rearranging my plans mentally, I glanced out the window and pressed my lips together. Lunch already? I could spot the humans gathering and heading for the cafeteria. But five pale figures made their way toward the parking lot. I sank down in the seat even lower, watching them approach the car a few spots down. It was time to talk.

I made myself known, opening the door and clearing my throat unnecessarily loudly. Their heads snapped over to me and I held my chin up, meeting their amber eyes defiantly. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and approached them proudly.

"We need to talk."

My voice rang out in the awkward silence. They still seemed frozen, as if they couldn't believe it was me. I rolled my eyes, perching on the edge of their car's hood.

"We'll meet later tonight at our house," Alice stated quietly. I tilted my head to the side.

"Who said I would come?" I said coyly, changing my mind a few times. I'd go to Seattle tonight. No, I'd go hunting. No, I was going to Asia.

She grimaced, eyes glazing over for a few moments. They refocused on me and she chuckled.

"Asia? Really?" She smirked and I shrugged.

"Anywhere but your place."

That seemed like a punch in the gut to her. She flinched and I glared at them coldly.

"I'm not coming to your place," I snarled. "Why would I? I just want you to leave me alone. I want no part in your coven. I have my own coven. Do you understand?" They nodded mutely and I smiled dangerously.

"Good. I'm glad we've come to an understanding." I started for my car and glanced back one last time. "Leave me alone." I slammed the car door shut, flooring it and screeching out of the parking lot.

I pulled into the driveway, frowning. I wondered how this would go. I sighed, stepping onto the porch. Ring the doorbell? No. This was originally my house. The papers I carried were from Kaitlynn, and I once again was stunned at her talent. I had given her a name of over two-hundred and fifty names, and she had gotten me back all their background information in three days. I don't know what I would do without her. I opened the door and stepped in, listening to the wood floors beneath me squeak. In a second, she was in front of me, her golden eyes inspecting me critically.

"Oh, Bella, what a surprise to see you," Evie said, false cheerfulness in her tone. Her eyes bore into mine and I realized what she was doing. Checking for my diet.

"Mmhmm, I'm sure it is," I said vaguely, dropping the papers on the table. Her eyes flicked to it once, before back to me. "Is Charlie around?"

"No, he's at the station," She told me. I smirked to myself.

"Good."

In a second, I had her pinned to the wall by her throat. She growled lowly, hands scratching at my arm. I rolled my eyes, pretending to yawn. She snarled and I tilted my head to the side, baring my teeth viciously.

"Don't try anything, Evie," I said sweetly. "I'm one-hundred years older than you. I've seen a lot. You can't trick me." I laughed as her shoulders slumped and she glared at me.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" She rasped. "Betray your own father." I hissed, holding her tighter against the wall.

"You know," I snarled. "I actually liked you. Thought we bonded. But now, not so much. I would never do that to my father. I came here to teach you a lesson." I picked up the top piece of paper and cleared my throat.

"'Trenton Barles,'" I read. "'Convicted for the murder and rape of over seven women. Escaped convict. Killed in a savage animal attack.'" Her eyes widened and her face paled. She almost looked sick. I dropped it back onto the pile and smiled.

"I'm just going to leave these for you to read, Evie," I said. "And a warning; if you ever turn Charlie against me again, without knowing the whole story, you will regret it." I let her go, humming slightly as I walked to the door.

"Give Charlie my love!" I called, laughing. She must've thought I was crazy. Eh. I partly was. I had to be, to do all this. I left my car in the driveway, taking off on foot. There was one stop I wanted to make.

I raced west, stopping at the line. The wind was in my favor, blowing my scent into the Quiluete territory. I waited patiently, pacing up and down the territory line. I heard his thudding heart and paused, waiting for his russet colored fur to appear. He saw me, and smiled wolfishly, backing into the trees and disappearing.

"Hey Bells," He called as he emerged, only wearing pants.

"Hi, Jake," I murmured shyly. "H-how are you?" He shrugged, sitting down with his legs crossed. I copied him, smiling.

"Eh, I'm good. You?" He asked. I shrugged like him.

"Could be better. The Cullens showed up today." I smiled weakly and he sat frozen.

"W-what?" He stuttered. "But-that...shit..."

He swore again and I glanced around, frowning. My scent must have covered his territory by now. Where were the others? The pack couldn't just ignore my scent. Unless...

"Jacob?" I asked softly. He glanced at me. "Where are the others?" The look on his face told me everything I needed to know. Like the way his chin quivered or the way he wouldn't meet my eyes. I sucked in a breath quietly, and before I knew what I was doing, I had crossed the line into his territory.

"Oh Jake," I whispered. "There aren't any others, are there?" He shook his head and I had him in my arms, holding him while he trembled. His hot skin felt strangely nice against mine, and this time it wasn't such a shock as the first. He buried his face in my neck and I rocked us gently. I was aware that I was in his territory, and I was free game. He could kill me at any moment if he wished.

"I've been alone for seventy years," He moaned. "No one else." I let out a cry of my own and hugged him tighter. His arms wrapped around me and sighed. We sat there, two mortal enemies hugging like there was no tomorrow. So strange. I rested my cheek against his shoulder, my face turned toward his neck. He rested his own cheek against my hair, breathing in deeply. I closed my eyes, trembling like he had earlier. It wasn't fair! Jake and I were supposed to be together. We were so close. I loved him. And then the damned bite changed everything.

"Do you think," He breathed. "that a relationship between a vampire and a werewolf could ever work?" I closed my eyes at his words, biting my lip.

"No," I whispered back. "But I wish it could." I started to cry then, for the lost chance of us.

He held me, rocking me a bit back and forth. His lips pressed against my hair and I sniffed.

"It wasn't fair," I cried. "We still had a chance. Then this happened, and it all went down the drain. We were so close." He murmured soft agreements and comforts, still holding me.

"You said that a relationship can't work," He said softly. "But what about a friendship?" I nodded fastly and pulled away, smiling.

"A friendship could definately work," I promised. He grinned and I pulled him in for another hug.

"Friends," He announced.

"Friends," I agreed. After that, we caught up. I learned what had happened after I had been changed.

The pack had searched for weeks for me. They even went off their own land, risking the treaty. When they realized I was gone and most likely dead, they went to the Sheriff's department in Forks, convincing Charlie to call off the search. They all went to my funeral, and their lives went on. Emily and Sam got married, had a daughter and two sons. Their bloodline still continued on in the reservation. Jared and Kim moved to California, he had stopped changing and wanted to get away from all the supernatural elements. They still had some descendants somewhere in Nevada, and a son had moved back here a couple of years ago. Quil and Claire got together when she was sixteen. They stayed on the reservation and had a daughter, but she died at the age of six. Claire committed suicide over her lost daughter and Quil followed soon after. Seth and Leah went to New York together, and Leah became a lawyer. Leah imprinted when she was twenty-two, and they married. She never had any kids, but they had adopted several children. Seth had lost contact with Jake, but Jake was sure that he had gotten married. The others got married and had children, but their descendants had been spread out across the USA. Only Sam's descendant still survived, but Jake said she showed no sign of change.

Before everyone had moved on with their lives, and a few years after I had 'died', Charlie had gone missing. They knew immediately that this was no ordinary case, and started looking for Victoria, whom they assumed was the cause of his disappearance. They couldn't find her, but they killed a couple of vampires she had sired in order to distract them. Since then, they had no vampire interferences.

I was fascinated about what had happened to my adopted family after I had disappeared. Jake was dying to know what had happened to me, but I didn't have the time. I promised him the next time we met that I would tell him everything, and gave him my cell phone number.

"Just call if you wanna talk," I told him, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, breathing in my scent. I took a deep breath as well, smiling slightly.

"I hope you know that you'll get a call tonight then," He replied. "You know, your scent isn't so bad. I'm sort of desensitized. But I guess we'll have to deal with the smell when we meet again, won't we? His nose wrinkled at the thought.

"It'll get better," I guranteed. "I better get going . . . " I leaned in and pecked his cheek once and he kissed my forehead.

"Sure thing, Bells. I'll see you soon, though." He released me and I backed over to my side of the line. "Love you!" The last added part made my heart swell and I smiled at him.

"Love you, too!"

I was gone, exuberance in my steps. Seeing Jake had cheered me to the point of forgetting about the Cullens and their arrival. I grimaced at the though, but kept running. Charlie would be home from work by now and I wanted to see him. I approached the house, seeing his cruiser sitting next to my Vanquish. I chuckled lowly. No matter how many times they updated the car, I still despised it. I paused by my car, glancing at the house. A window curtain shuddered slightly and I narrowed my eyes. Someone was a peeping tom.

"Bella," Charlie called from behind me. I spun around, arms crossed over my chest. I waited for an apology. I got none.

"Would you mind telling me," He hissed. "Why an officer came in today, telling me of a new doctor in town by the name of Carlisle Cullen?" 


End file.
